Lifetimes
by MarinaMontenegro
Summary: From teen crushes, to romance, to betrayal - the Titan's are getting older. Some are getting married, and others are still trying to find their way in the world.
1. Movie Night

According to Channel 6 News, this summer was one of the hottest to ever hit Jump City. People in the city were grumpier than usual, with everyone annoyed at the very idea of being outside under the July sun. Even crime was at an all time low, as villains did not want to be outdoors either.

Even with the overwhelming heat, Raven found herself leaning into the sweaty body of Beast Boy in the alleyway just behind Jump City Movie Theatre. _What am I doing?_ Raven said in her head. Her back was pressed against the brick wall, and his fingers ran through her short blue hair. She only wanted to focus on his soft, yet dry lips that pressed against her own. Not her first kiss by any means, but it was her first with him. Raven was so very aware of his hands. One was wrapped around her waist, resting on her lower back and holding her close to him. The other removed itself from her hair, tracing down her side.

She opened her eyes just as Beast Boy moved to her neck, his lips rough against her soft skin. His hands found her thighs, lifting her just slightly and using the wall to balancing her as he positioned himself between her legs. Raven glanced around the alleyway, aware of just how public they really were. If another pair of teens had the same plan - a late night movie followed by making out in the alley, they would be caught. One cellphone photo or snapchat video, and the two young Titans would be on every news station and tabloid magazine cover in Jump City.

Beast Boy didn't seem share this concern. He moved back to Raven's mouth, tracing her lips with his tongue, requesting permission to enter. His hands moved carefully now, and she could feel how deliberate each gentle motion was. He traced up her side with his right arm, holding her up with his left. His right arm lingered just on the side of her chest, and he moved his thumb slowly, brushing over her against breast. When Raven didn't stop him, he slid his hand over. He only moved above her leotard, each motion more hesitant than the last.

They were in the alleyway for almost an hour when finally Beast Boy pulled away. He lowered Raven down, his arm outstretched against the wall, and his head tucked to rest on his own shoulder. He reached up, his fingers holding Raven's face, and he gave her a soft, gentle kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," Beast Boy said. He smiled, brushing her hair back. With the summer temperature and their heated activity, Raven's hair was beginning to stick to her face. She gave a small smile in return. Her fingers rested on his chest, tracing the symbol of his uniform.

"We should head back," Raven said. Even with her signature monotone voice, she couldn't hide the reluctance to leave the alleyway.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. He took a step back, this time running his fingers through his own hair, then adjusting his shorts. "How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven replied.

"Like, you head back first and say you saw a movie, and I'll come back fifteen minutes later saying I was at the arcade? Or do you want to hang out in the city for a bit and I'll head back first?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh," Raven replied. "I didn't realize we would need an elaborate story."

Beast Boy laughed. "It doesn't have to be elaborate. Just something to throw off the scent. You go ahead and head back first. I actually do want to go for a walk for a bit."

Beast Boy leaned in, kissing her again and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts as he left the alleyway, leaving Raven standing alone in the shadows of the theater.

* * *

Raven stood outside Starfire's door, wondering if she'd regret this decision within seconds. Starfire would be far too eager to hear all about the evenings make out session. As excited as her friend would be, Raven didn't truly want to have the conversation. She only wanted a second opinion on how the evening ended, and Starfire had far more dating experience than Raven did.

She knocked on the door. Raven could hear whispers and Starfire's giggles inside, followed by a lot of fast, shuffled movement. When the door opened, Starfire stood with her hair frizzier than usual. Her fingers were quickly brushing it back into place. Behind her, Robin was seated on her small pink armchair, staring fixedly at a book that was written in Tameranian - a fact Raven was sure Robin did not intend when he grabbed the book as a rather obvious cover for the couple's activities.

"Hey-y," Raven said in an unusually friendly tone.

"Raven!" Starfire greeted Raven with her usual enthusiasm.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt your…uh, reading," Raven said. Robin raised his eyebrows in response, but continued to stare at the page. "I was actually hoping we could talk?"

"Of course!" Starfire pulled Raven inside. "Robin - you must go."

"What? Why?" Robin asked, looking up.

"Because it is the Earth tradition that if we are to have the girl-time then we must banish you from the room," Starfire replied.

Raven smiled. "Robin can stay."

Robin closed the Tameranian book, putting it down on Starfire's end table. "Do I want to stay?" Robin asked hesitantly. "I mean - is it all just, girl stuff?" Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well…" Raven said slowly. "It's about a guy."

"Oh, wonderful," Starfire replied. She flew over to her bed, sitting on top of it with her legs crossed, eagerly awaiting the rest of the story. Raven glossed over the details but summed up the story with how she made out with a guy behind the movie theater. She intentionally neglected to say who the guy was.

"Wow," Robin said when she finished. "I mean -"

"Do you like him very much?" Starfire interrupted. "Shall you see him again? Do you do the sex, or you stopped at kissing?"

"Hang on, Star, slow down." Robin put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. He continued with, "Raven's not..." but his voice trailed off as both girls had turned to him: Starfire with a small glare, and Raven with a raised eyebrow.

Robin looked between them for a moment before asking: "What?"

"That is why this talk is for the girls," Starfire replied. "Raven can have the sex if she wishes - with whomever she wishes."

"I just meant that - I mean," Robin stumbled.

"I've had sex before, Robin," Raven said firmly.

Robin blushed, but Raven didn't. There was an awkward silence, and then Robin scratched the back of his head. "Okay. That's cool. With who?"

Starfire flopped back on her bed dramatically. "The point has been missed."

"Sorry!" Robin replied. "I don't know - we've never talked about this stuff!"

Starfire sat back up, looking at Raven. "Do you have the _feelings_ for this guy?"

"I don't know," Raven replied. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I thought… - I liked everything we were doing, and I thought I liked him and that he liked me but…"

"But?" Starfire asked.

"Well, when we were leaving... he said we should leave separately to avoid being seen together. Is that - do you think that's weird?" Raven asked.

Starfire said "yes" as Robin simultaneously said "no".

"He should be very lucky to be seen with you," Starfire said. "It is most strange that he would choose to hide."

"The media runs with this stuff though," Robin replied. "They've been hounding Starfire and I for weeks now."

"Didn't seem like a problem when we were making out in an alleyway," Raven said. She helped herself to a seat at the edge of Starfire's bed.

"Maybe just give him some time?" Starfire suggested.

"You are kind of a celebrity, he might have just been overwhelmed, ya know?" Robin added.

Raven nodded, knowing that couldn't have been the issue, but she didn't want to say more just yet.

Starfire leaned forward. "So was he a good kisser?!"

Raven shook her head. "Alright, alright. Conversation is over."

"No no!" Starfire with a laugh. Robin put his arm around his girlfriend, laughing as well.

* * *

Raven stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body. The mirror was covered in steam, and she wiped it away to see her reflection in the glass. It only took two minutes to brush her short hair out, splitting the part down the middle. She slipped out of the bathroom silently, moving down the hall to her bedroom.

She moved through her nightly routine, pulling on a fresh leotard to sleep in and hanging a fresh cape up by her door. The old clothes went into the laundry bin. Raven pulled back her sheets just as a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Raven called.

"It's me," Beast Boy replied.

Raven summoned her cape from across the room and wrapped it around herself before she opened the door with her magic. Beast Boy stepped in, letting the door close behind him.

"I just wanted to say I really enjoyed going out with you tonight," Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded. "Thanks. I had fun too."

Beast Boy stood awkwardly for a moment. "Alright well, I should - I mean, it's late. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Raven replied. Obviously she would, they were on the same team. They lived in the same tower. They would have to see each other tomorrow. And every day after that.

"Cool," Beast Boy said. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Raven said, stepping forward for a second. She wanted to ask the question that was circling in her mind since she left that alleyway earlier this evening. _What are we?_ It was so cliche, so ridiculous. In truth, she would be fine either way. Dating would be great, if that's what he wanted, but if not, she just wanted to know. "Hold on," Raven said. She wanted to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't seem pathetic.

Beast Boy lingered, stepping closer to her as he waited. His hand found her face, a finger gently stroking down her cheek. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Raven took a deep breath. "I just want to know what this means to you."

Beast Boy nodded in reply. "I like you, Raven."

"I like you too," Raven said.

"Well, that's what it means." Beast Boy laughed. He kissed Raven softly.

Raven pulled away first. "It is late," she said quietly. "We should go to sleep."

Beast Boy nodded, kissing Raven's forehead. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

Beast Boy went to the door, pressing his ear to it for a minute to listen. Finding silence in the hallway, he winked at Raven before slipping out. The door shut behind him automatically. Outside the large window beside her, Raven watched lights around the city begin to go out. She slipped into her bed, wrapping her sheets over her shoulder. She was still confused. It was hard to tell what this meant for them, if anything. Still, she was happy.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hi there!**

 **A little bit about me: I am a full time writer and poet. My main work at the moment is the Teen Titans "Beauty and the Beast" retelling. The first chapter is already up, and there will be weekly updates starting mid-late August 2017. Unlike the Beauty and the Beast Retelling, this project is more for fun and I write it as I go.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I very much appreciated reviews if you have a moment to leave one :) Even better, visit my profile to find the link to my writer page so you can follow my career (the best way to support my writing!).**


	2. Tabloids and Tears

Dressed in black and purple, Shard was the newest villain in town. She was the first to end the team's summer vacation. Her hair was short and spiked, with the tips bright green. Thin faced with a pointy chin, she wore a black mask over her eyes - the cliche kind burglars wear on TV. Through the mask, the Titans could see her eyes were dark green. She was almost as pale as Raven, just closer to white than grey. On her hands, Shard wore fingerless gloves. Her power was to shoot glass from her fingertips. For Cyborg's metal skin, this wasn't a problem. The other Titans were slightly more inconvenienced.

Shard jumped onto a skateboard, which seemed to be her primary means of transportation. Weaving in and out of the oncoming traffic, she began to make her escape. The Titans stayed close behind, with Robin jumping on his R-Cycle and Cyborg pursuing in the T-Car. Raven, Starfire, and a hawk-form of Beast Boy flew above the chase. Shard made a sharp left turn, waving her hand towards the team. Glass flew backwards, and both the R-Cycle and T-Car swerved to avoid it.

"Robin!" Starfire called, dropping her pursuit. The R-Cycle had hit a shard of glass, leaving the front tire flat. Robin skid to a stop, and Starfire pulled him off the bike before it fell over. Cyborg had glass in his tires too. He pulled over as quickly as possible, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to chase Shard across town.

The two flew side by side as glass was tossed towards them. Raven's magic shielded them both, but when the black light faded, Shard was out of sight.

Beast Boy landed first, and Raven landed beside him. The street was heavily populated, she could be anywhere. Most of the cars had kept moving, but pedestrians stopped under the awnings of shops to watch the scene play out. Usually, they were happy to point the Titans along helpfully. "She went that way!" they'd call. Today, it seemed like all eyes were directed towards Raven's magic, and Shard had slipped away unnoticed.

Raven walked along the storefronts, glancing in the windows. It would have been easy to slip into a store and blend with the shoppers. Through the glass windows, Raven looked for a pale girl with black hair spiked with green tips. Narrow faced, bright green eyes, and she couldn't have changed that quickly. If anything, she'd have just ditched the mask. Instead of spotting Shard, a magazine on display caught Raven's eye.

The magazine featured a picture of Terra. She wasn't truly Terra anymore, but her face was the same. Instead of a Titan's uniform, she wore a school uniform. Her blonde hair was braided over her shoulder, and she was smiling for whoever took the photo. The caption beneath it read:

Titan Romance! Hear the juicy details from Beast Boy's civilian lady!

Next to the picture of Terra was a quote in bright purple letters: "I am so proud of my boyfriend for protecting the city! I hope he stays safe while I'm away."

Raven picked up the magazine from the display, flipping through the pages to find the article. This page featured a picture of Terra and Beast Boy holding hands outside the Jump City High School.

 _Tara Markov may seem like your average high school junior - but she has the life other high schoolers would only dream of. Starting only last May, Tara has a new beau: the heroic shapeshifting Titan, Beast Boy._

" _We met last summer," Tara says. "He thought I looked like the former Titan, Terra, and we hit it off from there. We hung out a few times, and went on a few dates. In May, he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes!"_

"Raven!" Beast Boy called. Raven dropped the magazine back into the stand, turning towards her teammate. Beast Boy had already taken off running, and Raven flew after him. Shard was only a block ahead. She ducked into a sewer, and Beast Boy stopped just above it as Raven caught up.

"Always the sewers. Yuck." Beast Boy peered down to the tunnels below.

"Let's go," Raven said without looking at him. Catching Shard was more important, but Raven didn't even know that Beast Boy still talked to the girl he said looked like Terra. Raven didn't even know he'd discovered her name. She had only been on three "dates" with Beast Boy, if they could be called that. They had that night at the movies, another night at the carnival, and a third, especially late night, walking through the park. No one explicitly said dates, but each evening ended with the two of them making out. Raven took a deep breath, trying to focus back on the mission. Shard was escaping through the sewers - that had to take priority.

"I don't suppose you'd wanna float me down so we don't have to get -"

"No," Raven said. She phased through the concrete, levitating in the sewer. Beast Boy climbed down, grumpily avoiding the puddles of sewage.

"Maybe we should call the others," Beast Boy suggested.

"Do whatever you want," Raven replied. She began to float up the tunnel.

"Uh…. are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fine," Raven replied. "We have to find Shard."

"You don't seem fine," Beast Boy replied.

"Well, I am not very happy with you, but I am fine," Raven clarified. "Now isn't the time. We will talk after we find Shard."

"Hey," Beast Boy said, following Raven through the tunnels. "Whatever it is, you can tell me now."

Raven kept walking, and they came to a turn in the tunnel. She paused, peering around the corner, only to find it empty."Do you have a girlfriend?" Raven asked.

"No," Beast Boy replied. "I wouldn't say we were boyfriend-girlfriend."

Raven nodded. "Right."

"Is … that the problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who is Tara Markov?" Raven stopped walking for a moment, pausing to look at him.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Raven replied, letting her anger seep into her voice. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath again. "It doesn't matter now," Raven said. "Keep looking. Focus on the mission. We can talk about this later."

"Shard's long gone," Beast Boy replied. "We never find anyone in these tunnels. Let's talk. Please."

"Alright, who is she?" Raven asked.

"Do you remember last year when I said I found Terra and she's alive and no one believed me?" Beast Boy said.

"We believed you," Raven said. "But then you told us it wasn't her."

"It wasn't. Tara looks just like Terra, and so we started talking, we became friends. We started dating in May, but it was never very serious or anything. Then when you and I started hanging out… Raven, I like you a lot. I haven't formally ended things with Tara, but it's over. She isn't in the state right now, she is traveling with her family, so I was just waiting for her to get back. Then I'll tell her."

"You shouldn't have started anything with me before you ended things with her," Raven replied.

"I know. I know that. I just didn't want to do it over the phone," Beast Boy said. "But I will. As soon as we get back to the tower, I'll call her."

"I need some time to think," Raven said. "Some space."

"Alright," Beast Boy said. "Let's just head back."

Raven nodded. She used her power to phase both of them out of the sewers and to safety, but she left Beast Boy on the sidewalk in the city, flying back to the tower alone.

* * *

Raven fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She pulled her sheets over her, thinking back to just a few nights ago, when her and Beast Boy had wandered the park. They walked along the paths, looking at the unlit fields and shadowy playground. The park was technically closed, but being Titans, they weren't held to those rules. Beast Boy led the way through the park for the most part, but it was Raven who turned off the path, floating over to the the playground.

She flew to the top of the slide, and Beast Boy waited below. Raven peered over the edge, down at him. "You're not going to come up?" she asked. He shook his head, and Raven sat, sliding down the slide. When she reach the bottom, he was waiting. He leaned over her, laying back against the slide, with his hands running over her body. His lips pressed against hers. He was less hesitant tonight, positing himself over her. She moved her hips against his, and his lips moved down her neck. Beast Boy's hand slid between her legs, tracing up her thigh. He had moved the bottom of her leotard aside. Raven's hand found his wrist quickly, pushing him away.

"We're in a playground," she whispered.

"No one is here," he said.

"We can't," she said. Beast Boy let it go, returning to kissing her.

That was only a few days ago, the night in the playground. Tonight, Raven lay in her own bed. When they were laying on the slide, she hadn't wanted to stop him. His hand tracing up her thigh, pressing to go further. Raven slipped out of her leotard, pushing it out of the bed. Her hand slipped under the sheets, remembering where he had reached to touch her.

Later, Raven lay, breathing heavily. The tower was quiet, and the city dark. She was ready for sleep, but guilt snuck up her, thinking of Tara. " _I am so proud of my boyfriend for protecting the city! I hope he stays safe while I'm away."_ She wasn't even worried he'd find someone else, Raven thought. Then, the little voice inside her mind got louder, saying, "Especially not you." Why would he want Raven, when Tara is around? He'll be back to Tara as soon as she is back in town, and he'll forget all about Raven. That is why it's a secret, why he is so determined to avoid saying how he truly feels. His true feelings would hurt her. His true feelings were that he was just using her for the summer.

Raven rolled over in her bed, glancing out the window. Tomorrow they would have to talk.


	3. Summer Loving

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door early the next morning. He pressed his ear to the doorframe, listening for any sounds of movement. None came, but the door opened in a moment, with Raven floating a few inches off the ground. At the sight of his ear pressed to the door, Raven frowned.

"Yes?" she asked.

Beast Boy jumped back, straightening up. "Uh...hi! I wanted to talk."

"Good, I wanted to talk to you too," Raven replied. Beast Boy made a motion to step into the room, but Raven blocked the doorway.

Unable to enter the room, Beast Boy looked up the hall to make sure it was empty, and then silently agreed to have the conversation in the doorway. "So, I talked to Tara. I called her last night."

"And how'd that go?" Raven said, her tone borderline sarcastic.

"It was… tough. We didn't date long but I still feel like over the phone wasn't the way to do things," Beast Boy replied. "I told her the truth. I told her about you. She was… understandably upset and angry, but she'll be okay."

"That's good," Raven said. Emotionless again.

Beast Boy reached forward, taking her hand into his. "I know you're still mad at me. I should have been honest from the beginning. Can I make it up to you?"

Raven hesitated, taking a deep breath. Beast Boy used her silence to add more: "I have an extra ticket to a movie tonight. I know you're not a fan of comedy but…"

"Alright," Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled. "Cool, I'll see you tonight. Eight o'clock."

Raven nodded, and Beast Boy turned down the hall, waving over his shoulder as Raven disappeared back into her room. As soon as the door closed, Raven sighed. _Trust him,_ Raven told herself. _He isn't Malchior. He hid one, small thing._

Grabbing a book off her shelf, Raven spent the day reading to take her mind of the pending date with Beast Boy. It wasn't until 4:45pm that she realized she hadn't eaten yet, and slipped down to the kitchen. The common area was empty, and Raven made herself lunch, eating alone. Once her plate was was washed and put away, she turned to go back to her room. Her eye caught the Titans' shared computer in the corner, and she glanced around the empty space before sitting down in front of it.

Opening a new incognito tab, Raven searched for "Tara Markov - Jump City". It wasn't hard to find her social media page. Raven scrolled through her "about" section. No relationship information was visible, but her most recent post was made only an hour ago. It featured a picture of Beast Boy and was captioned "So proud of our cities heroes! Especially this one :)"

Raven closed out of the tab and went back up to her room. That wasn't something that an angry and upset ex-girlfriend would post. _I should just ask Beast Boy,_ Raven thought, but she knew she had no excuse for seeing what Tara had posted on her facebook wall. _When did I become this person?_ Raven asked herself. She was never the kind of girl to sit around worrying about what a boy was doing.

At a quarter to eight, Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. They left from the tower together, and flew side by side to the theater. Beast Boy presented the tickets, and they entered the movie, taking a seat in the back row.

"Do you want popcorn or anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Raven replied. "Thank you."

Raven watched the advertisements on the screen while Beast Boy watched her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Raven said.

"That's not true," Beast Boy replied.

"Alright." Raven turned to face him. "I don't think you really talked to Tara."

"I did," Beast Boy promised.

"I checked her social media today. She posted a picture of you only a few hours ago." Raven watched his face, looking for a sign that he was lying.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I can't explain why Tara does things. All I know is that I talked to her. She knows that I'm not dating her anymore." Beast Boy turned his attention to the screen, watching a car insurance ad.

Raven followed his gaze. His eyes were not focused on the screen, but he looked determined to continue to feign interest. Raven sat back in her seat. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not," he said without turning to her.

"So, you aren't watching this commercial to avoid me? You just developed a sudden interest what this lizard has to say?"

"Technically it's a gecko," Beast Boy replied.

"Right." Raven crossed her arms, watching him. The lights in the theater faded, and the two of them sat side by side watching the movie. Beast Boy laughed at few of the jokes, glancing over to see if Raven did too. She didn't. As soon as the credits began to play, Beast Boy stood up.

"We've been teammates for years now," Beast Boy said. "I know you don't trust easily but you can trust me."

He held out his hand to her, with his large green eyes staring hopefully. Raven sighed, and took his hand to follow him out of the theater. Raven made a circle of her magic and stood on it. With a nod, she invited Beast Boy. Once they were high above the city, Raven spoke.

"So - are we dating? Boyfriend, girlfriend? Friends with benefits?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy replied. He had that same look in his eye from earlier, before the movie started. Unfocused, determined to stare straight ahead rather than look at her.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" Raven pressed.

"I like what we are, Rae," Beast Boy said.

"But what _are we?"_

"I don't want to talk about this again," Beast Boy replied. "I said I don't know." They landed in front of the tower, and Beast Boy glanced back at the city. "Do you want to hang out a bit longer or are you heading to bed?"

Raven sighed. "I don't mean for us to fight."

"It's not a fight. It's complicated, and confusing, I get it," Beast Boy replied. "I'm just not ready to label this. I'm sorry, Rae."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Come on, I'll walk you up to your room." Beast Boy put his arm around her, guiding them up to the tower. The lights were off, all the hallways dark. When they reached Raven's door, Beast Boy opened it for her, letting her in. Then he stepped in behind her.

"I just wanted some privacy to say goodnight," he whispered. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. For a moment, Raven hesitated before she kissed him back. As soon as she did, his arms were around her waist. Her cape was on the floor, his shirt tossed aside. He led the way to the bed, laying her down gently on it.

Beast Boy slipped his hand down the back of her leotard, pushing the fabric off her shoulders. When he had gotten it low enough, Raven kicked the leotard off her legs. She lay beneath him in only a black thong. He leaned back, looking at her body for the first time as he pulled off his own pants.

He tossed his own pants over the side of the bed. Raven rolled over, her body on top of his, with her fingers running through his short green hair. She kissed down his neck, letting her nails trace down his back. Beast Boy flipped her to her back, getting on top of her. Their bodies moved in rhythm together.

Finally, he pulled away. His face hovered a few inches from hers so that she could feel every breath as he exhaled. His eyes were shifting back and forth, looking between her eyes as she looked up at him. Beast Boy sighed, and buried his face into her neck, kissing her again. "I want you." He breathed the words more than actually saying them.

His hips were still grinding against hers, but he slowed down, lifting his face again to see hers. "Do you want to …?" Beast Boy whispered. "I have a condom."

Raven hesitated, looking back at his green eyes. At this moment, he was easy to give into. His eyes looked so loving, comforting. He was handsome, strong, caring. Raven ran her hand along his chin, then pulled him into kiss him, if only for another moment to think. When the kiss broke, Raven pulled away, sliding to the side to lay down beside him. Her fingers ran down his bare chest. "I don't think we should," Raven whispered.

She could feel disappointment coming from him, but he nodded. They lay next to each other, nearly naked, for several moments. Beast Boy finally leaned over, kissing her again. Gently this time, unlike the lustful kisses before it. "I should probably head back to my room," Beast Boy said. He kissed her again.

Raven nodded. The city's lights shown in from the window, illuminating her bare body. Beast Boy stood up and dressed himself as she lay atop her sheets, in still just the thong, watching him.

"Have you had sex before?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Raven said. "You?"

"Yeah." He buttoned his jeans.

"With Tara?"

Beast Boy nodded in reply. "And others," he added.

"How many others?"

"Four total." Beast Boy pulled his shirt on. "How about you? How many?"

"Just one," Raven said. "I dated a guy in the city for a few months."

"Anyone I know?" Beast Boy asked. Raven just shook her head no, and Beast Boy nodded. "Alright. Well, I should get back to my room. I'll see you?"

"Hey-" Raven said, sitting up. "When does Terra come back to down?"

"She's supposed to be back in a week or so," Beast Boy said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Raven pulled the covers of her bed over her.

Beast Boy looked suspicious, but he just nodded. "Goodnight, Raven." He stepped out into the hallway, letting the door close behind him.


	4. September

Back to school seemed to mean back to work as well for the Jump City villains. Shard had kicked off the end-of-summer crime spree last week, managing to still remain at large. Then the first week of September rolled in with Hive 5, Dr. Light, and Cinderblock popping up around town.

Today it was Overload triggered the tower's alarm system. The Titans found him just as he began to drain a generator from a local hospital. The team flew in, surrounding the electric monster.

"We need water!" Robin called. No water towers, fountains, or even hydrants were in sight. Robin turned to Starfire and Beast Boy. "Fly around the area, find something we can use!" Robin instructed. The leader then turned to Cyborg: "Get inside that hospital and do whatever you can to keep the power on."

"T-Car's got a powerful battery. Won't last forever but I'll set her up as a backup power source," Cyborg said.

"Perfect, go!" Robin called. He then turned to Raven. "You and I keep him here till the team gets back."

Raven flew up above Robin. "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos!_ " Her powers spread from her fingertips towards Overload, trying to surround him completely with her magic. She almost had Overload contained when:

"Raven - stop!" Robin yelled, pulling out his staff. Raven withdrew her magic just in time as a flash of yellow blew past them. It looked like a yellow tornado had appeared at Overload's feet, and Overload himself was shrinking away, until just a computer chip fell to the floor. The yellow tornado slowed down, slowly taking the shape of the freckle faced, grinning hero, Kid Flash. His red hair stuck up from the top of his uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, stepping forward to shake his friend's hand.

"Heard there was trouble," Kid Flash responded. "Overload stole a ton of electricity from our power plant last week - and we couldn't use water to fight him without damaging the plant. That's been his new move, finding places without water."

"So what did you do?" Raven asked. "How'd you beat him?"

"Static, guys! A circuit can handle electricity, but a small bit of static could trip it, and I just happen to generate quite a lot of static." Kid Flash proudly held up his sock covered foot. "Not as easy to run in but… got the job done."

"That was… really smart," Raven said.

"Yeah, great work," Robin agreed.

"Well - let's get this back to the tower," Kid Flash said. He held up Overload's computer circuit. "I might be able to find out who manufactured this."

* * *

Back at the tower, Kid Flash worked on the team computers, typing away into complex tracking systems that were even going over Cyborg's head. The team looked on from over KF's shoulder - everyone except Beast Boy, who seemed to have wandered - not for the first time this week. Outside of missions and stopping crime, Raven hadn't seen Beast Boy around the tower since their steamy hookup a over a week ago. Some part of her new it was because school started and Terra was back in town, but another, louder part of her was saying it was because she didn't want to have sex that night. Raven's train of thought was halted by Kid Flash's announcement:

"I got something. Looks like Overload was manufactured by an organization over in Metropolis." Kid Flash stood up, pointing to the screen for the others to see.

"Nice work," Robin replied.

"It's not tough when they leave serial numbers on their products. Even if I did have to hack into government systems to trace the serial numbers," Kid Flash replied.

"You did what now?" Cyborg asked.

Kid Flash ignored him. "Well, I'll head over to Metropolis. Maybe meet up with Superman or something, that could be cool. I'll keep you updated?"

"Do you have to go right away?" Robin asked, holding up a video game controller.

"Oh yeah," Kid Flash replied, speeding around the couch to grab the spare one. "Let's do this."

"Now we're gonna have to talk about you using our computers to hack government databases," Cyborg said as he sat down to join us. The three of them kept chatting, clicking away at their controllers while their on screen characters battled each other.

Starfire lingered over Robin's shoulder, cheering words of encouragement, and Raven just rolled her eyes, turning to leave the room. Just as she reached for the doors, they opened and Beast Boy strolled in. "Oh cool, what are we playing?" Beast Boy asked, grinning at Raven.

"Where've you been?" Raven asked. "After the fight with Overload, you disappeared."

"I just hung out around the city for a bit," Beast Boy replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Raven said. Beast Boy jumped over the couch, grabbing a controller to join the game. Raven turned away, leaving the living room entirely. She took the stairs up towards her bedroom, and then took the long hallway down towards her door.

The yellow blur of Kid Flash zoomed passed her, stopping slightly ahead of where Raven stood. "Hey," KF said, frowning at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Are you alright? We were all hanging out and you kinda just left."

"I'm fine," Raven replied. "I just prefer to be alone."

"I don't think anyone prefers to be alone," Kid Flash said. "Not really anyway."

"Well, I do," Raven insisted.

From downstairs, Cyborg called: "Yo KF - you coming?"

"Go on, _KF_ ," Raven said, mocking Cyborg's nickname for him.

"Please, call me Wally," Kid Flash replied. He grinned over "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Raven stepped into her room and shut the door. She spent most of the night reading, enjoying the quiet. Eventually, she could hear the rest of the team shuffling to bed themselves. Once the tower was quiet, Raven slipped out of her room and up to the roof, sitting under the stars. She hung her legs over the edge of the tower, looking out at the waves as they crashed against the island's shore.

"Late night?"

Raven turned to see Kid Flash standing behind her. He gave a small wave before he went on. "Mind if I join you?"

"I suppose not," Raven said, turning back towards the water.

Kid Flash disappeared, his blur of yellow moving down the side of the tower, across the water, and then back in only a second. He now held two glasses, and a bottle of whiskey. He popped the bottle open, pouring them each a bit, then held a glass out to Raven. "You seemed like you could use a night off."

Raven sighed, but she took the cup. She drank it all in one sip, gagging as she swallowed. "That's disgusting."

Kid Flash laughed. "You don't drink much, do you?" He leaned forward, refilling her glass. "So… did you really just want to be alone, or did I do something to make you not like me?"

"I really wanted to be alone," Raven replied.

"Okay. Anytime I've around, I've just gotten the impression that you kinda hate me," Kid Flash admitted.

"I give that impression off a lot," Raven said.

"Good to know." Kid Flash finished his drink, and poured himself and Raven more. "So, you're the one who likes reading, right?"

"I do," Raven said, sipping the whiskey. She made a face after each sip, and Kid Flash laughed.

"You _really_ don't drink much."

"Well, we aren't exactly supposed to," Raven said.

"Not legally, but we're teenagers. It's in the job description."

"We're heroes. The job description is protect and serve." Still, Raven took another sip. "Do you like to read?"

"I'm more of a science person," Kid Flash replied. "Reading is fun though. Just, not much time."

"Not much time?" Raven held out her empty glass, and Kid Flash refilled it. "Too much crime over in..."

"Central City. And nah, crimes been slow. Well, slow for me. Everything's slow for me though," Kid Flash replied. "Plus I'm more of a side-kick, really. I am in school still though. My parents weren't going to let me drop my education to run off and be a superhero, ya know?"

"I didn't realize you had parents," Raven said. As soon as she said the words, she realized how silly she sounded. "I mean, obviously you have parents. Just, most of us - most young heroes - either lost our parents or don't speak to them anymore."

"Oh, my parents and I hardly speak," Kid Flash corrected. "They really aren't supportive of the whole superhero thing, but my uncle is though, so he convinced them to let me be a Titan, as long as I stay in school and get good grades."

"And do you?" Raven asked.

"Top of my class," Kid Flash replied proudly. "My adviser says if I keep it up, I could have a full ride to any university I want."

"And which university do you want?" Raven asked.

"Gotham University could be cool. Maybe Manhattan College," Kid Flash replied. "I'm not sure though. I kinda just wanna get into the Justice League, you know? How about you? What do you want after the Titans?"

"I haven't thought much about an after," Raven admitted.

"You might want to," KF suggested. "Nothing lasts forever, Raven."

Raven looked out over the city. "You're probably right."

Kid Flash refilled their drinks again. "How ya feeling?"

"Honestly a little drunk," Raven replied, sipping her drink again anyway.

"Good," Kid Flash said. "That's good practice for when _you_ eventually go to college."

Raven just shook her head. "You are ridiculous."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I am a little drunk too," Kid Flash said. He held up his glass to 'cheers', and Raven lifted hers as well. "To the night!" Kid Flash proclaimed.

"To the night," Raven repeated. She leaned back, sipping more of the whiskey. At this point, she was numb to the taste, and downed the glass in just a sip. Raven leaned back, laying on the roof, and Kid Flash laid down next to her. They both looked up at the stars. "I used to love stars," Raven said.

"Oh yeah?"

"When I grew up, on Azarath, we have such a full sky. There are so many stars. It's harder on Earth, especially so close to the city," Raven explained. "It also lost some of the wonder. I always thought the universe was endless, beautiful, and peaceful. Just mostly void. But having been there now, flown through it - it's not. It's just as dangerous out there."

Kid Flash looked over at her. "You know, I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak." Raven laughed. "And the first time I heard you laugh!" Kid Flash added. "We should get you drunk more often."

"No," Raven said, her laugh winding own with a sigh. "No, this won't be a frequent thing."

"You need a little more fun in your life, Raven," Kid Flash said. "I should head to bed though. I was supposed to head back to the East tower but - run sober or sleep over. So I'll be on the couch."

"Goodnight, Wally," Raven said. "Thanks for the drink."

"Goodnight, Raven. Thanks for the company." Kid Flash gave a small wave as he went down the stairs. Raven sat for a while longer, watching the stars. It seemed a bit like they were spinning, and Raven found it difficult to get up. Eventually, she built up the energy to move. She sat up slowly, her body feeling heavy with the effects of alcohol, and she made her way down the stairs towards her room. Once in the hallway, Raven leaned on the wall, praying that she wouldn't run into any of her teammates. Unfortunately, her prayers were ignored. Beast Boy was standing just outside her door. As soon as she turned the corner, he looked over at her.

"Raven, I was just looking for you. I wanted to - are you okay?" Beast Boy hurried to her side.

"I'm fine," Raven replied.

"You're not fine," Beast Boy said. He took a step back, looking her over. "You're drunk."

"Is it that obvious?" Raven asked.

"Well, yeah... Come on," Beast Boy said. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her room. Once inside, he laid her down onto her bed. "Stay here, I'll get you some water."

"I'm not thirsty," Raven replied.

Beast Boy chuckled. "You should drink water, Rae."

"Okay," Raven said sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep, alright? I'm gonna be right back." Beast Boy flipped Raven onto her stomach and left the room. After just a few minutes, he returned with a bottle of water, and two advil. "Raven? You still awake?"

"Mhmmm," Raven mumbled.

"Okay, sit up. Drink this." Beast Boy held out the water to her.

"I don't wanna drink anymore," Raven said, her words becoming more blended together now.

"It's just water, Rae," Beast Boy replied. He helped her sit up, placing the cup in front of her. Raven took the cup, immediately spilling some onto the bed and then falling back laughing. As she laughed, her magic surrounded the candles on her dresser, and they fell to the floor, broken in half.

"This… is not good," Beast Boy said. "Maybe we should meditate."

"I don't want to mediate," Raven replied.

"Okay… what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We should - we should talk." Raven sat up, taking Beast Boy's hand. Beast Boy took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Let's talk about why you lied to me."

"I didn't - "

Raven shook her head. "Do you think that I'm -" Raven hiccuped, then restarted. "Do you think that I'm stupid?"

"No, of course not," Beast Boy asked.

"So then why are you still lying to me?" Raven looked up at him. "Just tell me."

Beast Boy looked back at her. She looked exhausted, and still smelled strongly of alcohol. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I never talked to Tara."

He paused, waiting to see if her magic would be destroying him. When it didn't, he took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're not," Raven replied. "Or you'd have told me. Or you would have just talked to her. I knew I should have stopped going out with you."

"I didn't want you to stop," Beast Boy said.

"You are so lucky I didn't have sex with you." Raven glared at him.

"Raven -"

"You lied to me," Raven said. "I knew it too. I let you lie to me."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"That whole thing when she posted about you on her social media and you acted like you had no idea why she'd post something about you. You couldn't even look at me," Raven said.

"I don't know what else I can say, Raven. I messed up. I know I did," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," Raven agreed. "You did. You should go."

"I don't know if I should…" Beast Boy replied. "You are pretty drunk."

"You should go," Raven repeated.

Beast Boy nodded and stood up. "If that's what you want. Goodnight, Rae."

Beast Boy left the room without Raven giving any response. As soon as the door shut, Raven got out of bed. She ran to her trash bin in the corner and threw up.


	5. Halloween

Starfire sat at the team's dining table as she flipped through pages of the Halloween Magazine. "We could be vampires," Starfire said. "A team costume all together."

"Too cliche," Robin replied. He leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "How about a couples costume? Just me and you?"

Starfire smiled. "That sounds most wonderful. I shall find us one!"

Robin kissed her cheek, then let her go, walking over towards the kitchen. From the table, Starfire began to laugh. "I found the perfect one!" she said.

"Okay? What it is?" Robin asked. He began to come back over as Starfire held up the magazine. "Batman and Robin!" The magazine displayed knock-off uniforms of the two heroes.

Robin groaned. "I can't believe they still market my merchandise as being a sidekick!"

"I can't believe you _have_ merchandise," Cyborg replied. "How do I get that?"

"Join the Justice League?" Robin suggested.

Cyborg shook his head. "No way, man. Not worth it. I'm staying put."

Beast Boy shook his head at Robin. "But you were never in the Justice League, dude! How come you get all this cool stuff?"

"Cause Batman is," Robin explained. "And everyone always thought it was cute to see him with a kid at his side."

"I too find you quite cute," Starfire said.

"Get a room," Cyborg teased.

"Can we pick out a real costume please?" Robin asked. Starfire went back to flipping through the magazine as Raven came through the doors, joining the rest in the common room.

"Raven - what will you be for Halloween?" Starfire asked.

"I don't dress up," Raven replied.

"Yeah, how could she? Raven dresses like it's Halloween everyday," Beast Boy teased.

"Oh, please this year though," Starfire said. "Then we could host a Halloween party and invite the all of our friends."

"You can have a party without me dressing up," Raven said. "I don't like the whole costume thing."

"Very well... or, perhaps, just cat ears?" Starfire said, holding up a page that sold a headband with cat ears.

"No, Starfire," Raven replied.

"I will keep looking. For both of us," Starfire promised.

"I'm really not dressing up," Raven insisted, but Starfire was already flipping through more pages.

It wasn't until the week before Halloween that Starfire convinced Robin they should be Ariel and Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. Cyborg decided on being a pirate. Beast Boy refused to tell anyone what his costume was, and Raven insisted she was not going to dress up. This continued right up until the Halloween party was about to start, and Starfire stuck cat ears on Raven's head while saying, "Please, Raven, just for one night?"

Raven sighed and gave in, allowing the cat ears to stay. "No tail though," Raven warned.

The Titans East arrived around eight in the evening. Bumblebee was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland with Mas y Menos dressed as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Aqualad had a Mad Hatter costume, and Speedy very reluctantly wore white bunny ears.

"They have all done the group costume," Starfire said sadly. "I wish we had as well."

"Maybe next year," Robin said. "Or maybe Beast Boy forgot to buy a costume and we can convince him to be a crab for the night."

"Oh, then we'd have a Sebastian!" Starfire agreed. "A green Sebastian."

Robin laughed with her. "Come on, let's greet our guests."

Beast Boy made a big entrance through the doors to the living room a half hour later. It started with Beast Boy's voice over the tower speakers. "Ladies and gents - may I present to you - your host for the night. Our brave leader, Robin!"

Beast Boy pushed open the doors, strutting in. Beast Boy wore one of Robin's uniforms straight out of Robin's closet - mask and all. He was met with a burst of laughter from most of the crowd, and an eyeroll from Robin.

"Oh you look most wonderful!" Starfire said as she laughed.

"You better not get a stain of my uniform," Robin said, but he smiled too, leading Starfire off to dance.

Raven leaned against the wall, soda in hand, when Kid Flash came up beside her. He had a long brown wig and fake beard on. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Are you a homeless person?"

"No," KF replied. "I'm offended you think that though. I am a werewolf." He held up his hands to show her the costume gloves, featuring fake claws. Raven nodded.

The living room door opened again. This time, a young blonde girl walked in. Raven immediately recognized Tara, who was dressed as a cat: a black leotard, short black ears, black fingerless gloves, fishnet stockings, and heels.

Kid Flash laughed. "You've got competition."

Raven froze, wondering if her expression had betrayed her. "What?"

"For the cat costume," Kid Flash said, pointing to Raven's ears.

"Oh," Raven said. She had forgotten she had the headband on, and the pulled it off her head, tossing it aside. "Starfire gave it to me."

"Aw come on, it was cute," Kid Flash insisted, picking the cat ears back up. Raven watched as Tara walked over to Beast Boy, taking his hand, and Kid Flash followed her gaze. "Are they dating?"

"I guess so," Raven said.

"Huh," Kid Flash replied. "Just wouldn't have expected it."

Raven ignored him, turning to walk towards the snacks. She had barely reached the table when Starfire flew over with the cat ears in her hand. "Kid Flash had found these," Starfire said.

"I don't want them," Raven replied. "I told you I didn't want to dress up."

"Not even just the ears?" Starfire said. She held them up. "They are very cute!"

"I said no." Raven turned around, bumping straight into Beast Boy and Tara. She pushed past them without a word, leaving the living room and the party. Alone in the hall, Raven took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"My friend," Starfire said softly. "Do you wish to talk?"

"No," Raven replied. "I just want to be alone."

"I could get Robin…" Starfire suggested. "I know you share the connection. You prefer to talk to him."

Raven looked back at Starfire, who was still holding the cat ears. Her long red hair was pinned back, and she wore a blue dress from the "kiss the girl" scene of _The Little Mermaid_. "I just need some space," Raven said. "I'm sorry. It's a great party, really."

"But you are sad because of Beast Boy," Starfire said. "Raven, you are one of my best friends. Of course I have realized. You do not like the girl talks much, but…"

"How long have you known?" Raven asked.

Starfire smiled sadly. "Early August. I suspected in July, after you had spoken to me about the man who wanted to stay secret, but I only really figured it out in August. I am sorry, though. I had thought it would last longer."

"I knew it was a temporary thing," Raven replied. "He and I."

"That does not make it hurt less," Starfire said.

Raven nodded. "I will be okay though."

"Of course," Starfire agreed. She smiled knowingly.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing!" Starfire replied.

"That's… not your nothing face," Raven said. "What is going on?"

"I have just noticed that you and Wally have been talking more." Starfire opened the living room doors, looking over the party. Most people were dancing, but Kid Flash was over by the window, looking out over the city alone. "When I invited him, he asked if you would be attending the party."

"Really?" Raven asked, her tone filled with suspicion. Starfire nodded. "It's a little too soon," Raven said. "I need some time."

"You do not have to love him," Starfire replied. "We are having a party. It is okay to have fun." Starfire turned away, heading back into the party. Raven stood alone in the hallway before she signed, following Starfire in.

The stereo played music throughout the living room, currently blasting the lyrics to "Monster Mash". Most of the dance floor was paired up: Cyborg and Bumblebee, Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Tara. Aqualad and Speedy hung out by the snack table chatting, and Mas y Menos were acting as DJ. Raven re-entered the room, helping herself to another soda. She closed the door to the fridge, finding Kid Flash standing right behind it.

"You came back," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah," Raven replied. "Well, Starfire was pretty upset."

Kid Flash glanced over at Starfire, who Robin was spinning on the dancefloor. "She is a great person."

"She is," Raven agreed.

"Do you wanna dance?" Wally asked.

"I don't dance."

"Okay," he replied. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?" Raven asked.

"The roof," he suggested. "Unless you think Starfire would mind."

Raven glanced back at Starfire, who was now making out with Robin on the dancefloor. "I … don't think she'll notice."

Raven and Kid Flash slipped away to the roof, reclaiming their seats from the night before. Raven took a deep breath of the fresh air. "My ears are ringing from the music," she said.

"Mine too," KF replied. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I don't get much time to listen to music," Raven said. They stood in silence for a bit, looking out at the city.

"I was thinking about what you were saying the other day," Kid Flash said. "Last time we were up here."

"Uh…What did I say?" Raven tried to think back. "Honestly, most of that night is a blur."

Kid Flash laughed. "Well, you asked if I was too busy because there was a lot of crime in Central City. And the truth is, no. The Flash can handle the crime there on his own. I'm a sidekick, and not a particularly needed one."

"Oh," Raven replied. She looked out at the city again, not sure what else she could say.

"It's okay," Kid Flash said. "I think it's good, actually. I'm thinking about taking Robin up on an old offer to join the team. I think I could do some good in Jump City."

"Did you talk to the Flash about it?" Raven asked.

"Well, I am going to ask Robin first - see if the offer still stands. Flash should be fine with it though. If he ever needs me, I can literally be there in two seconds. Three if there is traffic." Kid Flash winked at her.

"It's a big step," Raven said. "I hope it works out."

"Me too," Kid Flash replied. "So - tell me more about my new favorite teammate. What's your favorite color?"

Raven rolled her eyes, looking out at . "It's blue," she said. From there, the two talked for hours as Kid Flash asked where she was from, about the book she was currently reading, and her favorite types of tea. Kid Flash shared a bit about himself as well, being from Central City, and how he recreated his uncle's accident - making himself into a hero.

When the sun began to rise of the water, Raven yawned. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Probably should," Kid Flash replied. He jumped to his feet and held out a hand to Raven, helping her up. "I'll walk you back to your room."

"You don't have to -" Raven started.

Kid Flash shook his head. "I insist." He flashed ahead, holding open the door to the stairs.

"Thank you," Raven said, walking past.

Once they reached the hallway, Kid Flash said, "I had a really nice night with you. You are really easy to talk to."

"That's not a response I usually get," Raven said. "Most people think I'm weird and creepy."

"Well… I'm not most people," Kid Flash replied. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Goodnight, Raven."

Just like that, he was gone. Raven placed her hand over mouth, feeling where his lips had touched hers. She opened her bedroom door and slid into bed. For the first time in a while, she went to bed genuinely happy.


	6. The Carnival

In early November, the team was out at the Jump City Fall Carnival. They were spread out between the rides and the food court. Colored lights decorated everything, illuminating the usually bare docks. For years now, the carnival has been something the team loved- something they did together. Most years, Raven lingered behind as Beast Boy and Cyborg competed at the games, but this year she was glad for Kid Flashes company.

Cyborg met up with Bumblebee, and they had disappeared on one of the go-carts. Knowing how competitive the two of them are, Raven imagined the team would not be seeing them again tonight. Someone would always lose the race, and they would insist on rematches until the carnival closed.

Robin and Starfire went to do the romantic stuff. The love boats, ferris wheel, and fireworks would keep them occupied. Robin would never admit it, but Raven could tell he loved every second.

Much to Raven's displeasure, Beast Boy invited Tara. He went to pick her up separately, but Raven had already spotted him and Tara over in the food court, where he had been finger-feeding her pieces of cotton candy.

Kid Flash was nice company. He pointed out different games and rides, making suggestions without any real pressure behind them. "Hey, check out the gravitron," he said, pointing towards the spinning ride.

"I have to imagine that's covered in children's puke," Raven replied.

"You would not be wrong," Wally replied. "Besides, I'm faster than that ol' thing." He winked at her, as if him being fast was a joke. Of course, Raven knew it wasn't - but no one else would know. Kid Flash, like Robin, could pass as any other civilian on the street if he just left his uniform at home. Unlike Robin, Kid Flash ditched the mask whenever they weren't working. The rest of the time, he was Wally. Under the yellow suit, he a pale, freckled face and red hair. He liked to wear nerdy t-shirts. Raven didn't catch most of his references, which were mostly science jokes or video game related. Occasionally, he had book themed shirts that caught her interest.

"Come on," Wally said, leading the way through the park. "What do say I win you a prize?"

"I really don't need another giant stuffed chicken," Raven replied.

"Another? How many do you have?" Wally asked.

" _Told ya we'll win you a prize," Beast Boy smiled up at her, passing the giant stuffed chicken._

" _A giant chicken," Raven replied, taking it from him and holding it up. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."_

 _They were so young then, both of them. The team was young, only a few months old. Their first carnival three years ago, but Raven still had that stupid chicken in the corner of her room._

Raven looked back at Wally, trying to shake the memory from her mind. "Just one," Raven replied. "But one is enough."

"Noted," Wally said. "Moving on!" He held out his hand for a second, but when Raven didn't immediately take it, he let it fall, playing it off as having been nothing more than a gesture.

"Are you big on the whole carnival thing?" Raven asked.

"I like 'em," Wally said. "I mean, I like rides and games."

"You haven't gone on any rides or played any games," Raven pointed out. She knew the answer already: He was staying close by her.

"None have really caught my eye yet," Wally said.

"So you're not just hanging out with me so I won't be alone?" Raven asked.

"Well - I am hanging out with you. Because I want to hang out with you. But I'm not avoiding the rides. I promise, when I see one I want to go on, I'll drag you on it."

"You will not," Raven warned.

Wally winked again. Unlike most people Raven knew, Wally was surprisingly good at winking. It came off as natural and cool rather than creepy or an awkward blink. "So," Wally said. "What do you like to do at the carnival?"

"I usually just watch," Raven said. "I like the fireworks."

"Well let's go watch the fireworks!" Wally suggested.

"They don't start for another hour," Raven replied.

"Okay… then…. Rollercoaster, then fireworks." Wally pointed to the large roller coaster at the center of the carnival. "Let's go."

"You go ahead," Raven replied. "I don't mind."

"You've gotta come with me." Wally took her hand, pulling her gently. "It'll be fun. And if it's not fun, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the night."

"I don't want you to do anything," Raven replied. "You just go."

"Okay, if it's not fun - I'll do your chores for a month." Wally held out his hand. "Deal?"

Raven thought for a moment, then shook it. "Deal."

The long line for the rollercoaster went surprisingly fast, and before long they were next, and the cart was pulling up. "So, is this your first roller coaster?" Wally asked.

"Of course not," Raven said. In truth, it was her third.

When the attendant waved them forward, Wally led Raven by the hand over to the ride, and they sat in the front two seats. The safety bar was pushed down in front of them. Wally turned to Raven. "Are you excited?"

"Not really," Raven replied.

"Nervous?"

Raven rolled her eyes a bit. "No."

"Ready?" Wally asked. He put his hands on the safety bar, just as the attendant returned to the control panel.

"As I'll ever be," Raven replied. The cart began to roll forward, beginning with a slow uphill track.

"Here we go," Wally said. Their train had neared the top, and was just going over the hill. For just a second, they paused at the very top of the tracks. "Look at this view," Wally whispered. Raven turned her head to follow his gaze, looking over the beautiful lights of the city. Up here, it was so quiet and peaceful, and it was beautiful. She could see the water, with the tower in the distance. Raven took it all in for a second, and was about to comment when the ride lurched forward. They went flying down the track.

Wally had his hands in the air. His screams of excitement were the only thing Raven could hear aside from the wheels of their cart running along the wooden tracks. They jolted to the left, then were upside down, then to the right. They went up a hill, then sped back down again. Another sharp left, this time with the cart leaning into it. Raven held the bar, trying not to let her body slide into Wally's. The cart switched to leaning right, another sharp turn. Wally did not return the favor. His arms high above his head, he slid across the seat straight into Raven. His body was pressed against hers, pushing her into the side of the cart just as the rolled to a stop. Wally lowered his arms, resting one around her shoulders. The other took hold of the bar.

"So - what'd you think?" Wally asked.

"Still not a fan of roller coasters," Raven replied.

"Well, I really respect that you gave it a try with me," Wally said. "A deal's a deal though. I'll do your chores."

"You don't have to," Raven said.

Wally shook his head. "I'm a man of my word." He held out his hand. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"And go where?" Raven asked.

"Get a burger, some milkshakes. Head back to the tower," Wally suggested.

Raven nodded. "I'd like that."

Raven woke up, her bare body lying against Wally's, and she smiled, remembering their night together after the carnival. They were squished together to fit on his twin bed, both under his blue sheets. The rest of his room was still bare. He had thick white curtains over the window, blocking out the light from the city. Across from his bed was a desk and a bookshelf, mostly full of science textbooks. Boxes were piled in the corner, still waiting to be unpacked.

Raven slipped her leotard back and pulled her cape around her. The clock on Wally's bedside table read one in the morning. Raven stepped out of his room and into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Then she turned up the hall. As soon as she entered the stairway, she bumped into Beast Boy, who seemed to have just gotten back.

"Long night?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same," Raven replied. She stood, staring at him, wondering what his thoughts were. She was racing with thoughts of how his night with Tara had gone, whether or not he was truly happy. Part of her wished he wasn't - she couldn't help but wish he would regret not choosing her.

He smirked, nodding. "Tara and I stayed late at the carnival," he said.

"Did you have fun?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "We had a great time."

"So - she doesn't know about me, then?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy frowned, then nodded. "She doesn't."

"You shouldn't lie to her," Raven said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "But I don't think I'll ever find someone I can be truly honest with."

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. I don't think I will ever be able to be really honest with someone. I think there will always be something I have to hide," Beast Boy said. "For Tara, it's you."

"What do you hide from me?" Raven asked.

"Well, I hid Tara."

"Is that all though?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, that was it."

"So… you're honest with me now," Raven said. "You are capable of it, clearly."

Beast Boy forced a small smile. "Yeah, well, I'll try, Raven. Have a good night."

"Goodnight," Raven replied. Beast Boy disappeared up the hallway. Raven stood for a few moments longer. Despite what he said, he didn't look happy. A twinge of guilt twisted in her stomach from her earlier with that he would regret not choosing her, but it was too late now. She had put that intention out into the universe; there was no taking that back.


	7. Teammate Troubles

On a bright November morning, Wally lay across Raven's bed. A chemistry textbook lay open in front of him while he lunched, head propped up by one arm, flipping through it's page. Just behind him, Raven mediated facing her window. Her eyes were shut, and she quietly muttered her mantra. Wally shut the chemistry book and rolled over to face her. "Are you as bored as I am?" Wally asked.

Raven was hovering about three feet off the ground. She kept her eyes closed as she replied: "No."

Wally got up from the bed. "I love chem, but it does get boring." He took a few steps forward, placing his hands on Raven's shoulders. He massaged them gently, and leaned forward to place small kisses along her neck. "Want to distract me for a bit?"

"I have to meditate," Raven replied. She lowered her legs to the floor and turned around. "You should take a break though. You've been studying all week.

"Yeah," Wally replied. "It's just that this next exam is going to be the last one for the semester so, if I get a perfect score, then I finish my first semester of junior year with a perfect score. It's what colleges are going to look at, ya know?"

"But you always get a perfect score," Raven replied. "You can relax a bit."

"I always study hard." Wally pulled Raven into a hug. "Maybe you're right though... Tea break?"

As the words came out of his mouth, the tower alarm rang and Wally jumped up. "Or, crime fighting break. Perfect!" He kissed Raven's cheek. "Meet ya down there, I gotta suit up."

Wally sped down the stairs to change into his uniform, and Raven phased herself to the living room to meet with the team. Robin was already at the computer. As Raven entered the room, the team was silent. "What's going on?" Raven asked. Robin leaned forward, pressing a single button. Slade's face displayed across the screen.

"Where?" Raven asked.

"The museum. He's after the Gem of Osiris, which is on display this week," Robin replied. He pressed a button, bringing up a picture of a necklace with a bright red gem.

"The gem is said to give its wearer special abilities, making them more than human," Starfire said.

"So basically, Slade wants to be a God," Cyborg finished.

Beast Boy nodded. "So we gotta get the gem first," Beast Boy said.

"Once he has it, if the legend is true, Slade will be unstoppable," Raven agreed.

Kid Flash sped into the room, skidding to a stop in front of the computer. "Museum, ancient gem, bad guy wants to be god. Got it."

"Right." Robin nodded. "Titans - go!"

* * *

The back entrance of the museum was already opened, and Robin drew up his hand to signal the team to stop. "Slade could be anywhere," Robin whispered, peering into the dark hallway. "Let's split up."

"Dude - never a good idea," Beast Boy said.

Robin glared at Beast Boy while continuing to give his orders. "Starfire, Raven - you take the third floor. Beast Boy and Kid Flash, take the second. Cyborg and I will search the main floor. Stay together," Robin ordered. The team nodded, and they entered the building together.

Cyborg and Robin walked side by side through the dark first floor. A small flashlight stuck out of the top of Cyborg' shoulder, lighting up the exhibits around them. They passed by skeletons of dinosaurs that the city had on display, looking in their shadows for anything that moved. The light from Cyborg's shoulder panned across each room, illuminating the bones and detailed display signs.

"Scan the room," Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg lifted his arm, running a scan for any human life. A heartbeat, any abnormal heat, even breathing could be picked up by Cyborg scanners. Cyborg ran every test he had. Then he looked to Robin, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Let's go," Robin whispered. "We should back up the others."

Two floors above them, Starfire held her arm up. A green starbolt was lit up around her fingers, ready to fire. For now, the green light's glow was enough to allow her and Raven to see into each room.

"Do you sense anything?" Starfire asked.

Raven closed her eyes, allowing her soul self to expand beyond her body, feeling the room and exhibits as an extension of herself. Raven centered herself, returning to her body and opened her eyes. "No," she replied. "Nothing."

"Then Slade is not here," Starfire declared.

Meanwhile, on the middle floor, Beast Boy and Kid Flash walked along the halls side by side. Their trip up the stairs had been silent, and as they turned up each hallway, the silence grew more awkward.

"Ancient Greece," Kid Flash said, desperate to break the silence. He leaned over one of the exhibits. "Very cool."

"Keep moving," Beast Boy replied. "You can't get distracted."

"Uh, yeah," Kid Flash agreed. He straightened up and continued walking at Beast Boy's side.

"So," Beast Boy started. "You and Raven, huh?"

"Yep," Kid Flash replied.

"You know Raven and I were a thing a while ago," Beast Boy said, trying to keep his tone casual.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah, she told me."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew," Beast Boy replied.

"Right," Kid Flash said, a little harsher than he had meant to.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"It just sounds like you're trying to cause trouble. Raven told me what happened with you and her," Kid Flash said. Then he added, "and Tara."

"I don't want trouble, I just wanted to make sure you knew about us," Beast Boy repeated.

"Well, I did," Kid Flash replied. He turned to face Beast Boy. "And in the future, I don't want you making sure I know anything. Mind your own business and stay out of our relationship."

Beast Boy scowled. "Maybe I should be more concerned if Raven knows just how short your temper is," Beast Boy said.

"What is your problem?" Kid Flash asked.

"My problem is that you aren't good enough for her," Beast Boy said back.

"Yeah, well I can treat her better than you did." Kid Flash stood staring Beast Boy down. They faced each other angrily, and for a moment, Kid Flash was ready to defend a punch he was sure would come any second. Instead of a punch, a small red light appeared on Beast Boy's chest.

"Look out," Kid Flash called. He dove into Beast Boy, tackling him to the floor. A bang went off, echoing in the large museum hall. Kid Flash pushed them both behind a large display case for cover. "Are you alright?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. His cheeks were pink from embaressment. "Thanks for-"

"We're teammates," Kid Flash replied. "And we have a job to do."

Beast Boy nodded, then caught sight of Kid Flash's arm. His uniform was ripped, displaying a bloody wound from where Slade's gun had struck him. "You're hit," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yeah," Kid Flash said through his teeth. "I noticed that. Better my arm than your heart, right?"

They glanced over the display case, seeing Slade walking across the room towards them. "Ready?" Kid Flash asked. Beast Boy nodded. Kid Flash turned back, peering back over the display case. "Okay - go!"

Beast Boy jumped over the case as a lion. Slade raised his gun, but Kid Flash sped by, taking the weapon from his hand. Slade's finger twitched, trying to pull a trigger that was no longer there. Then Slade lowered his hand, looking at his bare glove in confusion.

"Oh, looking for this?" Kid Flash asked, waving the gun around.

Beast Boy shifted into a bear, his claws digging into Slade and ripping the mask off. Gears and mechanical parts were under the mask, and the robot body fell to the ground. Beast Boy shifted back to human form and stomped hard on the robot's "face", crushing thet pieces.

"A robot?" Kid Flash exclaimed. "He's a robot!"

"Yep," Beast Boy replied.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven flew in through the main doors, landing around the robot's body. "Well done," Robin said.

"Really? No one else is surprised by the robot thing," Kid Flash asked.

"You get used to it," Raven promised.

Starfire leaned over, reaching toward's the robot-Slade's hand. It was clenched around something, and Starfire pried it open, holding up a large gem. "If you two had not stopped him, Slade would have gotten away with this."

"We should take that back to the tower for safe keeping," Robin said.

"Agreed," Starfire replied.

"Come on, team, let's go home." Robin gestured towards the doorway, and they filed out slowly.

Raven hovered above her bed, her book open in front of her. She sense Beast Boy outside her door for several moments before he finally knocked. Raven took her time, closing her book and crossing the room. She opened the door only a crack to see out.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Is Kid Flash in there?" Beast Boy asked. "I checked his room but it's empty."

"He went back to Central City for the night," Raven replied.

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy turned around to leave, but then turned back. "Raven - I'm sorry. I should have treated you better when we were - when we were whatever it is that we were."

"Yeah, you should have," Raven agreed.

"I was a jerk. You deserve better than that." Beast Boy frowned. "And I was a jerk to Kid Flash today too. I thought he wasn't good enough for you but - I was wrong, Rae. He's a nice guy."

Raven gave a small smile. "He is."

"I was saying a lot of stuff to get under his skin, and instead of responding or being agressive about it, he saved my life. No hesitation," Beast Boy said.

"That's our job," Raven replied. "You would have done the same."

"Honestly, Raven?" Beast Boy said. "I'm not so sure."

"I'm sure." Raven looked back at Beast Boy. "You're not a bad person, Beast Boy. Just... a bad boyfriend."

Beast Boy smirked. "I deserve that. Thank you, Raven."

"Anytime," Raven replied.

Beast Boy started to head back to his room. He turned and gave her a small wave. "Goodnight, Raven."


	8. Shooting Stars

The tower was decorated for the holidays, with a Christmas tree at the front and center of the living room. This year, Starfire also built what looked like a windchime made out of sharp, dangerous objects like knives and scissors, and hung the weapon-chime by the window. "My God does not have a holiday but I too wish to partake in the celebration of this season."

"This is, um, really nice, Starfire. Your God … really likes sharp objects," Robin said, looking over the display Starfire hung.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "She is both a mother full of compassion and a warrior full of fury. Please - what other celebrations do we require? Raven, do you know what Kid Flash enjoys during this season?"

"Nope," Raven replied. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch with a book propped up on her knees.

Beast Boy came in with a large poster in his hands and a roll of tape. He got to work hanging his display up on the wall while Starfire eagerly watched. "I am most excited to see what you have brought for our festivities," Starfire said. "Last year you did not wish to add anything to our celebrations, and so I did not prepare anything for you this year, but I am happy to join in any practice which you are-"

Beast Boy stepped back to reveal a large calendar counting down to "Doomsday".

"Oh," Starfire said quietly. "This is not a happy celebration, then?"

"All sources predict that the world ends December 21st," Beast Boy insisted.

"One misunderstood source," Raven corrected, peering over the top of her book to view his calendar. December 21st was circled in thick red marker.

"It's not misunderstood," Beast Boy replied. "The Mayan calendar ends on December 21st this year because the world ends. Google it, Raven."

"... Do you really think the world is going to end?" Raven asked. She put her book aside and leaned forward, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not.

"Why is that so impossible?" Beast Boy asked. "The world has almost ended so many times."

"But we always stop it," Robin replied. "And we will stop it again if there's a threat. Which there isn't, Beast Boy."

"Don't mess with this prophecy stuff, Beast Boy," Raven warned. "It's dangerous."

"So you do believe in?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Raven and Robin said together.

Cyborg came in through the main doors carrying grocery bags. "I have enough gingerbread supplies to build an entire gingerbread city."

"Nice work," Robin replied. He and Starfire crossed the room to take some of the bags from Cyborg, and the three of them started to unload them in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was watching the newscaster talking on the TV. He jumped to his feet, grabbing the remote to raise the volume. "Listen to this!"

"The annual meteor shower will be tonight over the west coast," the newscaster said. She smiled at the camera as an image of the meteors streaking through the sky displayed behind her. "If you are able to get a little bit away from the city, you can watch this spectacular space show without any telescope. Just look up at the night sky and enjoy the view."

The news channel switched to commercials, and Beast Boy hit the mute button. "See?" he yelled to the room.

"And what are we supposed to be seeing?" Raven asked.

"There's a meteor shower!" Beast Boy replied. "That's gotta be a sign that the world is ending."

"Beast Boy, the world isn't ending," Robin assured him.

"A meteor shower doesn't mean anything," Raven said.

"Tell that to the dinosaurs, Raven," Beast Boy replied. He flopped down onto the couch and flipped the channels to find something more interesting.

"Although I bet it'd be a nice view to watch from the roof," Robin said quietly to Starfire. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Want to cuddle up on the roof and watch?"

"That sounds wonderful," Starfire replied. "I'll fetch us a blanket."

"I'll meet you up there," Robin promised.

"Great, you two will have front row seats to the end of the world," Beast Boy said grumpily from the couch. "No one ever listens to me."

"We listen, Beast Boy," Raven replied. "We just know you're wrong." Raven returned to her book, letting Beast Boy sulk in front of the TV.

"Besides," Robin replied. "We have almost three weeks until the 21st. I think we will be fine tonight."

"That's true…" Beast Boy said. "Well, if everyone else is gonna just watch the meteor shower I guess I will too. See you later, Raven, if the world doesn't end."

"See you later," Raven replied.

Alone in the living room, Raven made herself a cup of tea and settled in to read her book in the peaceful silence. She was almost finished with the chapter when a flash of yellow zoomed into the kitchen, and Kid Flash stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing in here, beautiful?" he asked, holding out his hand. "There's a meteor shower outside."

"I was reading," Raven said, closing her book. "What are you doing here? I thought you were home for the holidays?"

"I wouldn't miss out on a meteor shower with you," Kid Flash replied. "Come on."

Raven followed Kid Flash into the elevator, and she reached to press the button for the roof, but he stopped her. "We aren't going up, we're going down."

"To where?" Raven asked.

"You'll see," Kid Flash replied. They reached the base of the tower and went outside near the water. "Meet me on shore," he said, racing across the water. Raven flew over, landing on the beach. The sand was covered in blankets of couples looking up at the meteor shower together, squinting through the bright lights of the city to try and see.

"This way," Kid Flash said, holding open the passenger door to a car.

"You have a car?" Raven asked.

"I rented a car," Kid Flash replied. Raven climbed into the car, closing the door behind her as Kid Flash jumped into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the beach parking lot and got onto the highway, driving them out into the desert before pulling off on the side of the road. They were about an hour away from the Tower, but the city skyline was still visible on the horizon, shining brightly.

Kid Flash pressed a button on the car and opened up a moonlight above them. He slipped through first and then held out a hand to pull Raven up to the roof of the car. The two of them sat side by side, hands entwined.

"Here we go," Kid Flash said, looking up. Raven followed his gaze watching streams of light fall across the sky.

"They look like shooting stars," Raven said.

"They do," Kid Flash replied. "But that's just a meteor shower. It's funny, the way it works is that -"

Raven leaned forward, kissing him gently. "I don't need you to explain the science behind them."

"When I heard the learn'd astronomer, when the proofs, the figures, were ranged in columns before me, when I was shown the charts and diagrams, to add, divide, and measure them, when I sitting heard the astronomer where he lectured with much applause in the lecture-room, how soon unaccountable I became tired and sick, till rising and gliding out I wander'd off by myself, in the mystical moist night-air, and from time to time, look'd up in perfect silence at the stars," Kid Flash recited.

"I love that poem," Raven replied.

"I know you do," Kid Flash said. He took her hand in his, and they sat together, watching the meteors stream through the sky until late into the night. The air became chilly, and Kid Flash ducked back inside the car, returning a moment later with a warm coat that he draped over Raven's shoulders.

Raven rested her head onto Kid Flash's shoulder. It felt like a cliche teen romance movie: sitting on the roof of a car, watching meteors, holding hands with an incredibly handsome, sweet guy while the skyline of the city hangs in the background. The moment felt perfect, and as much as Raven hated to think about it, she had very few perfect moments in her life.

Eventually, the moment had to end. Raven yawned, prompting Kid Flash peeked inside the car to check the time. "It's almost two thirty in the morning," he said.

"We should head back," Raven replied.

"I'll drop you off back at the tower, but I have to head back to Central City. Tomorrow is the family trip to cut down our own Christmas tree. They'll kill me if I miss it." They rode back in silence, with Raven drifting to sleep in the passenger seat. When Kid Flash parked on the shore of the city, they looked out at the tower. The large T was completely dark, with the rest of the Titans having gone to sleep a long time ago.

"Are you alright to fly back?" Kid Flash asked. "I can carry you if you want."

Raven leaning over to kiss him goodbye. "I can fly," she promised. "I'll see you soon."

"Have a Merry Christmas, Raven."

"You too," Raven replied.

"Goodnight," Kid Flash said. Raven placed her hand onto the car door, ready to get out. Then Kid Flash added, "I love you."

Raven paused, looking back at him. "Wally… I -"

"Hey," Kid Flash leaned forward, taking Raven's hand. "You don't have to say it back. You don't have to say anything. Go home and get some sleep."

Raven nodded, letting herself out of the car. She closed the door behind her, waving as Kid Flash put the car in reverse and began to drive away.

* * *

The entire team woke up late the next morning. Cyborg got up first around eleven, followed by Starfire just before noon. Robin and Raven came downstairs at 12:30, and Beast Boy stumbled out of his room at almost 2pm.

Cyborg spent the afternoon in his garage working on the T-Car. The car was in great shape already, he just provided touch-ups and tinkered. Raven sat nearby, passing him tools while she read her book.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Cyborg asked, rolling out from under the car.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. She closed her book and placed it aside.

"Nothing is wrong," Cyborg quickly corrected. "I just - well, I was thinking about maybe asking out Bumblebee and I thought you might have some advice or …."

"I'm not great with dating advice," Raven replied. "But, I think Bumblebee likes you. You should go for it."

"I'm just worried that if she says no, it'll make things weird between the teams." Cyborg said.

"If she says no, tell her that's fine, no hard feelings, and you're glad you can stay friends," Raven replied. "Let her know that you still value her and her friendship - even if she doesn't want to date you."

Cyborg nodded. "I know you're right, Rae. I'm just nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Raven said.

"Alright then," Cyborg replied. "I'm gonna do it."

"You know, Starfire's been hoping you two would start dating for at least a year now," Raven said, picking up her book again.

Cyborg shook his head. "I already told her - it's not cool to 'ship' people."

"She's usually not wrong though," Raven replied. "I mean, she's the one who hinted I should talk to Wally."

"And obviously she and Robin are the world's perfect couple," Cyborg added. "How are things with you and Wally anyway?"

"Good," Raven replied. She hesitated, then added, "Last night he told me that he loves me."

Cyborg dropped one of his tools. "Yo wait what? What'd you say back?"

"Nothing," Raven admitted. "I didn't know what to say."

"Do you love him?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Raven replied. "He's … wonderful. He's so sweet - to everyone all the time. He planned a beautiful date to watch the meteor shower. I'm just not like that. I can't be nice constantly. I don't know how."

"You don't have to be like him to like him, Rae," Cyborg replied. "It's okay that you're different people. And for the record, I think you're a nice person too."

"I've never really known if I can feel love," Raven said slowly. "Romantic love isn't supposed to be a thing for demons and, given who my father is…It's hard to explain..."

Cyborg stood up and rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Hey. I'm half robot. You think I don't worry that there will be things I cannot feel or experience? I get it. But there are plenty of people - normal human people - who don't feel romantic love, and it's really okay. Being aromantic is a thing and there's nothing wrong with it."

"I'm not-" Raven started.

"I didn't say you were, but if that's something you are worried about, it's not a big deal, and you aren't alone with it. Maybe in a few months, you'll realize you love him too. Or maybe not. The point is, Rae, he loves you, and you're worthy of that love regardless of how you feel or what you think you're capable of feeling. He loves you for who you are, not because he demands something in return." Cyborg smiled. "You'll figure it out eventually, but there's no rush."

Raven looked back at Cyborg. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Cyborg replied. "You still gotta help me figure out how to ask out Bumblebee." With that, Cyborg picked his tools back up and disappeared under the hood of the T-Car.


	9. Christmas Shopping

Early on a mid-December morning, Starfire stood outside Raven's door. She had already knocked and was now patiently waiting. "Good morning, Raven!"

Raven pushed her door open slightly. The hood of her cape covered her face. "Hi Starfire," Raven mumbled, clearly having just woken up.

"Would you like to journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked. "I have more holiday gifts to purchase for our friends, and I do not wish to go alone."

Raven sighed. Shopping with Starfire was always going to be an exhausting trip, but Raven had not started Christmas shopping at all yet. "Sure," Raven replied. "Give me five minutes to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs."

When Raven got downstairs, she found Starfire waiting with Robin and Beast Boy, who were apparently going shopping as well. Raven couldn't decide if this was good or bad news. On one hand, Stafire's attention would be focused mostly on Robin now, but on the other hand, it meant Raven would be left to interact with Beast Boy for the most part. It was too late to back out now though, so Raven simply followed the group out the door.

* * *

The four of them arrived at Jump City Mall. For the most part, 'shopping' meant following Starfire from store to store. Starfire found a way to enjoy every store, whether it was a personal interest ("Look! What an adorable fluffy hat. It reminds me of the tail of a holox from my home planet"), or for a friend ("I do not understand the intricacies of automobiles, but Cyborg would be overjoyed with all of the options here, don't you agree?").

The best part of shopping with Starfire was that she knew what all of her teammates would love. Every once in awhile, Starfire would fly over to where Raven was sulking in the corner of the store, and would hold up a video game saying, "Cyborg would love this" or she would pass Raven a movie and say, "Robin saw this movie in the theaters. He said he cannot wait for it to be out on DVD." It wasn't that Raven was bad at buying her friends gifts - only that Starfire was so much better.

The group walked out of yet another clothing store when Robin grabbed Starfire's arm. "Check it out," Robin said, pointing at a large sign. "Mall Spa Couples Massage, 15% this holiday season. Do you want to go?"

"That sounds most enjoyable! Friends, will you join us in the massage?" Starfire asked, turning to Raven and Beast Boy.

"No," they both responded together.

"Oh… " Starfire turned back to Robin. "We can come back on another day, perhaps."

"You two go ahead," Beast Boy said. "Raven and I will just finish up shopping and meet you back at the tower."

"Are you sure?" Starfire said.

" I didn't mean for us to ditch you guys," Robin said. "We can schedule it for another day."

"We'll be fine," Raven agreed. "See you back at the tower."

Raven turned to walk away with Beast Boy close behind. "Who do you have left to shop for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just Starfire, actually," Raven replied. "So this actually worked out well. What about you?"

"I'm actually all finished. But I'll still keep you company," Beast Boy said.

"You don't have to," Raven replied.

"I know, but I want to. We don't really hang out anymore." Beast Boy followed Raven through the busy crowds of holiday shoppers. Without Starfire, they were able to pass most stores without going in at all. Raven glanced in windows, looking for a reason to stop.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said. He pointed straight ahead towards a large book store. "We skipped this store."

"Starfire isn't big on earth books," Raven said. "I doubt they have Tameranian novels here."

"I meant for you," Beast Boy said. "When was the last time you got a new book?"

"It's been a few months," Raven admitted.

"C'mon, it's Christmas. Treat yourself to a book," Beast Boy said.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Raven replied, but she still followed him into the store. Beast Boy led the way through the aisles, wandering between the different sections. "Do you have any idea where you are going?"

"No, how would I?" Beast Boy replied.

He held up a copy of _50 Shades of Grey_. "Hey Raven, have you read this?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glared at him. "Is that why you wanted to go in here?"

"No, I'm just teasing you," Beast Boy said. "Wait - did you?"

"I've read it," Raven said. "I can't say I liked it."

"You can't, or you won't?" Beast Boy asked.

"Can't," Raven replied. "It's not a good book."

"Maybe you're just not into that kind of stuff," Beast Boy teased.

"Maybe if you hadn't lied to me, you would have found out." Raven walked past the shelf for _50 Shades of Grey_ as Beast Boy put the book back down. "How are things with Tara anyway?"

"They're good. She's nice. Smart, funny. We have a lot in common," Beast Boy replied. "How about you and Wally?"

"Good," Raven replied. She turned towards the store entrance. "I should focus on finding Starfire's gift."

"You know, Starfire might like _50 Shades_ ," Beast Boy suggested.

Raven rolled her eyes, leading the way out of the store. They stopped outside of Justice - the store that was so brightly colored pink that it burned Raven's eyes just to look at it.

"You know her gift is somewhere in there," Beast Boy said, holding the door opened. "You have to do it."

"Maybe _50 Shades_ wasn't such a bad idea," Raven replied.

"C'mon." Beast Boy pushed her gently through the doorway.

Somehow, Beast Boy managed to find every fluffy, pink, absurdity in the store to display to Raven. Finally, Raven settled on a white shirt with a pink heart at the center and a stuffed unicorn with large eyes.

"She'll love it," Beast Boy agreed. Raven paid, and they walked out of the store together.

"You know, I didn't have an awful time with you," Raven said.

"I know," Beast Boy replied. "I've been told I'm a pleasure to be around."

"Right…" Raven mumbled. "Actually, forget i said anything."

"I had a great time with you today, Raven," Beast Boy said. They left the mall together, heading back to the tower.

Once they walked through the tower's front doors, Raven held up her shopping bags. "I should get these up to my room before people try to go through them."

"We should do this again sometime," Beast Boy said. "Hang out, I mean. The two of us."

Raven looked back at him and nodded. "Okay," Raven agreed.

"Kid Flash is a lucky guy," Beast Boy said. "I hope he knows that."

"He does," Raven assured him. He caught her off guard. Raven couldn't be sure what the comment really meant. _How lucky could Kid Flash be - when you had me first and wasted your chance?_ She didn't want to bring that up again though; she didn't want to ruin the day. Beast Boy turned to leave, but Raven added: "and Tara is a lucky girl. Treat her right, okay?"

"I will," Beast Boy promised.

Raven nodded again, levitating up to her room with her bags.


	10. 2012

On December 20th, 2012, Beast Boy gathered the team in the common room for what he said was an emergency meeting. The team gathered around begrudgingly: if they could be sure of one thing, it was that one of Beast Boy's emergency meetings were never about an actual emergency. Sure enough, when the team finally sat down to listen, Beast Boy said:

"I'm not saying the world will definitely going to end - but tomorrow is the end of the world and we need to be ready." He had several large papers detailing plans, and maps of the city spread across the table.

The Titans groaned in response. Raven immediately stood up to leave, with Cyborg close behind her. Robin stood up as well, but he stayed in front of the table, looking down at all of Beast Boy's maps and plans.

"Beast Boy, we talked about this," Robin said, flipping through the papers. "If there is any threat, we will put a stop to it, but we have no reason to believe the world will end."

"The Mayan calendar ends on _tomorrow_ , Robin. What if the Mayans were right?" Beast Boy exclaimed. He scrambled through the papers on the table and grabbed the one he was looking for. A news article titled _Mayan Apocalypse Draws Near_ was shoved into Robin's face. "See?"

Raven's power surrounded the news article, shredding it and letting the pieces fall to the table. "The calendar on our wall ends December 31st. Do you think the world will end on New Year's Day?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy held up his hand in a "stop" gesture towards her saying: "One apocalypse at a time, please."

Raven rolled her eyes. "The world isn't ending, Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy, I have never seen you plan anything so thoroughly," Starfire said. She peered over his maps and paperwork, skimming the pages.

"Because no one _else_ is planning," Beast Boy replied. "We have to be ready!"

"We are ready," Robin said. He placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "We have saved the world before, and we will do it again. You have nothing to worry about."

" _Don't_ say that," Beast Boy firmly replied. "Things like 'You have nothing to worry about', 'at least things can't possibly get any worse', and 'see? This isn't so bad' are the three ways to make sure that everything goes horribly wrong."

"B - you really don't think you're overreacting a bit?" Cyborg asked.

"What if it's zombies?" Beast Boy asked, starring Robin down. When Robin didn't reply, Beast Boy turned to address the rest of the group. "None of you know how to handle zombies."

"Uh hello?" Cyborg interrupted. "I could blast down zombies with my eyes closed. You've seen my high score on Zombie Fighter 7."

" _REAL_ zombies!" Beast Boy replied. "Raven - you and Robin are fighting a horde of zombies together and one bites Robin's arm. What do you do?"

"I don't play video games, Beast Boy," Raven said. "They are a waste of time."

"None of you are taking this seriously," Beast Boy said.

"We definitely are not," Raven agreed.

"Well don't come running to me when all of you are turned into zombies!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No one would come to you," Raven replied. "Zombies go towards brains."

The team meeting dispersed until only Starfire was left, reading over Beast Boy's papers with a smile. "Please, tell me more about the threat of the zombie invasion."

Beast Boy grumpily laid his survival strategy out for Starfire alone while the rest of the team proceeded to enjoy their evenings.

Eventually, nightfall came. The team went upstairs to their separate rooms and climbed into their beds. Most of the Titans fell asleep quickly, but Beast Boy was waiting up at his desk, flipping through various papers and maps. It wasn't often that his desk saw actual use, and so half the desk was a pile of garbage and junk that he pushed aside to make room for his work. Eventually, Beast Boy fell asleep as well. Drool from the corner of his mouth dripped onto the map in front of him. By the time the clock in his room chimed midnight, Beast Boy was too deeply asleep to even hear it.


	11. The End of The World

The Tower alarm went off at 12:45am on December 21st. Raven slipped sleepily out of bed and threw her cape on before heading to the common room.

"If this is a drill, Beast Boy, I'll kill you," Raven threatened.

"It's not," Robin said, pointing to the screen. The Titan's computer had a map of the city with four flashing red dots in different sections of the city - each one signalling trouble.

"A tornado is touching down just outside the city," Beast Boy said, pointing to one of the flashing red dots on the map. He then pointed to another mark, this one closeby the Tower: "Plus a tidal wave coming towards the shore."

"I don't see a tidal wave…" Raven said looking out the window.

"We have to check though," Robin replied. He turned to Raven. "Call Kid Flash. His speed might be able to get control of the tornado and lure it away."

Raven nodded, pulling out her communicator and dialing Kid Flash's line.

"There's more," Beast Boy said. He pressed a button on the screen. "A fire downtown is quickly spreading. Terra's volcano is active and ready to burst."

"Starfire - to the fire," Robin commanded. Starfire nodded and flew out of the living room, quickly heading out of the tower. Then, Robin turned to Beast Boy, "We need Terra to stop the volcano."

"She won't," Beast Boy said. "She doesn't' remember. She swears she doesn't have powers."

"She has to try," Robin replied. "Raven can try to push back the lava but -"

"Cyborg, use your sonic blaster to make trenches in the ground. Make one after another so when the lava starts pouring down, the lava will fill the trenches." Beast Boy gave the order. Cyborg looked to Robin, who hesitated before nodding.

"On it," Cyborg replied, running out the door to the T-Car.

"I'll call Aqualad for the tidal wave," Robin said.

"Dude - end of the world! The Titans East will have their hands full with their own cities problems," Beast Boy said. "Raven has to contain the tidal wave. Robin, you and I need to get our citizens to a safe shelter."

"Beast Boy - I'm sorry. I didn't listen and -" Robin started.

"Thank me later," Beast Boy replied. "Right now: Titans, Go!"

"Stop!" Raven yelled from the doorway.

"We don't have time," Beast Boy said.

"Wait," Raven said. "I'm on the phone with Kid Flash now. He ran to the location and there _is_ no tornado."

"Check the news," Robin suggested. They flipped on the TV. Immediately, emergency news alerts came onto the screen warning citizens of flash floods, earthquakes just outside the city, and a fast approaching hurricane.

"Those aren't even coming up on our map," Robin said in awe. He leaned over the computer, trying to match the news's map to their own.

"That's impossible," Raven said. "All of this happening at once.'

"It's the end of the world," Beast Boy replied.

Robin frowned. "If Kid Flash says no tornado, send him to check out the volcano. He'll get there before Cyborg does."

Raven returned to her phone, repeating Robin's plan to Kid Flash. She turned back towards Robin and Beast Boy. "He's on the way."

Robin's communicator beeped and he picked it up, looking at the screen. "Starfire - report."

From his communicator, Starfire's voice replied: "Robin - I cannot find any fire. I have flown around the area several times."

Robin looked to Raven, who was listening to Kid Flash over her communicator. "He got the volcano," Raven said. "Nothing. It's dormant."

"Robin?" Starfire said. "What should I do?"

"Kid Flash is asking for orders," Raven said. "What should he do?"

Everyone looked to Robin, waiting for a decision. Robin glanced over at the computer screen, which was still showing different types of natural disasters happening across the city. "We have to investigate," Robin decided. "If even one of these emergencies are real - we have to be there."

"I'm sending Kid Flash the map," Beast Boy said. "He can check every location faster than we can."

"And then what?" Raven asked. "We just do nothing?"

"We wait," Robin said. "If there is an emergency, Kid Flash can let us know. We will head to the real emergency."

"Robin - there is still a problem," Starfire said. "The people in the city are running everywhere. There is too much chaos."

"Tell people it's a false alarm," Robin replied. "Get them back inside."

"Robin - listen," Raven said. She pressed a button on her communicator and put Kid Flash on speaker phone. Screams and yells could be heard from the other end of her line.

"I can't run," Kid Flash said. "There's too many people - I can't get through."

"Raven, get to Jump City News station and cut their feed. Get on the air and tell people it's a false alarm. Beast Boy, you head to Local News 1 and do the same thing. Starfire, focus on getting people inside and off the street. Kid Flash, keep moving to each of the locations on the map. If you find a real emergency, notify the team." Robin hung up on Starfire after giving her orders. "I'll call Cyborg and reroute him. Titans, go."

Raven arrived at the Jump City News Station to find the doors locked. She teleported herself inside, flying straight to where the newscasters should have been airing. The station was empty and dark. With the sound proof panels around the studio, this was probably the quietest place in the whole city. Raven could hear her own heartbeat, and every step she took echoed through the room. "Hello?" Raven called. She saw the empty desk where the news anchor usually sat to report. No one was there, and no one behind the camera either. Raven flew past, teleporting through the ceiling to the office area. "Is anyone here?" Raven called out.

Only one computer was on, with a blue light shining through the otherwise pitch black office. Raven went towards it, slowly sitting down in front of the screen. The desk was empty aside from the single monitor that was playing a video of lighting striking buildings in Jump City. The video had a small red dot in the corner, and said LIVE next to the red light. Raven pressed the spacebar to pause the video.

A bolt of lightning struck the computer, sending Raven flying back several feet. She jumped back up, her hands lit up with magic. "Who's there?" Raven called out. "What do you want?"

"Haven't you heard?" a familiar, sinister voice replied. The computer screen turned black, and four red eyes appeared on it. "It's the end of the world."

Raven stood to face the four blood red eyes of her father. She shot her magic in his direction before running to the hallway, pushing the door shut behind her. With her body pressed against the office door, Raven grabbed her communicator. "Raven calling anyone. It's Trigon. Trigon is in here - in the news station."

"On our way," Robin replied back instantly. "Hang in there. We're coming."

Raven could feel the building shaking with every step Trigon took on the other side of the door. She held her breath as he got close, waiting for an impact she knew was coming. Sure enough, a _bang_ hit the door. The door flew off it's hinges, throwing Raven down the hallway. She hit the far wall and sunk to the floor. With only a split-second of reaction time, Raven caught the door with her magic before it hit her. She turned, twisting her wrist to throw it back to Trigon. She pushed herself up, running down the hall and into the stairway. As soon as she closed the stairway door, she turned around to bump straight into Kid Flash.

"Hey," he said, pulling Raven into a hug. "I got you. I'm here."

"We can't fight him alone," Raven replied. She was gasping for breath, holding the door shut behind her.

"With my speed and your magic? We'll be fine," Kid Flash replied.

"Wally - you don't understand. You haven't fought him before," Raven said.

"No, but you have. I've seen your magic, Rae. No one stands a chance. Let's get out there and do it." Kid Flash kissed the top of Raven's head, and pulled her into a hug. "I've never seen you like this before." Raven frowned. Afraid, is what he meant. He's never seen her afraid, gasping for breath after fleeing from her opponent in a battle, holding a door shut and terrified of when it opens.

Raven took a deep breath. "Trigon is my father," she admitted. "Normally with my magic, I'm holding something back, but with Trigon it takes everything I have and then more to make any sort of difference."

"Trigon … is your dad?" Kid Flash repeated. "Wow, okay. I assume the others know?"

"They do," Raven replied.

"You don't have to fight him," Kid Flash said. "You can wait here. But I have to go out there, Raven. I can't let Trigon get away while we hide."

"You can't fight him alone," Raven argued. "Please, trust me."

"Maybe I can't. But I can stall, and dodge, and keep him here till everyone else arrives." Kid Flash leaned forward and kissed her. "Wait here. I'll be back. I love you."

Kid Flash stepped past Raven and opened the door. Despite telling Raven to stay, she pulled the hood of her cape up and followed Kid Flash down the hallway. Trigon came into view as soon as they turned the corner. He was smaller than usual, but still twice the size of a normal person. His dark red frame reached from floor to ceiling, and from his head sprouted antlers, sticking straight out of either side.

His four red eyes lit up like the brake lights of a car. "So, my daughter found herself a champion then?"

"She found a partner, pea brain," Kid Flash called back. "The Titans defeated you once already, they'll defeat you again - so you better get out of here while you have the chance."

Trigon threw his head back and laughed. Then he stomped forward, taking a swing at the duo. Kid Flash ran quickly aside, dodging his hand, and Raven phased through the floor, coming back up once it passed over her.

"We won't ask again," Raven said in a voice stronger than she felt. "Get out of here or I will destroy you again."

"Destroy me then, daughter," Trigon said. He stepped forward again, closer to Raven. "Now - I am giving you a chance. I won't ask again."

Raven stood, straight faced, staring down her father. She did not move, and Trigon stared back at her.

"You are weak," Trigon said. "You beat me once, Raven, and I thought _finally_ you had unleashed your true power, and you would embrace your destiny. But no - you are a weak fool. You are blinded by love and peace, the same as your mother and the monks in Azarath. Love is a weakness, Raven. You need anger to fight me. You need strength."

"I have strength," Raven replied. Her eyes lit up, and she shot her magic at Trigon. He did not even blink as her attacks hit.

"Weak," he repeated. "I will strengthen you though." He turned to Kid Flash and swung again, and like before Kid Flash sped out of the way. The blur of yellow sped around the room, stopping on the other end.

Kid Flash skid to a stop. "You'll have to be faster than-"

A red light shot out of Trigon's eyes straight at Kid Flash, and he fell backwards, clutching the spot that Trigon's power hit him.

"Wally!" Raven called. She blasted a few spells at Trigon, before running to Kid Flash's side. The door to the hallway opened, and Robin ran in with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg close behind him.

"That's all I came for," Trigon said. His deep laugh echoed down the hall as he turned, disappearing into the office room he originally had come out of.

"Titans - Go!" Robin called, running forward. The others followed Robin to chase Trigon down, but Raven stayed where she was. She rested Wally's head on her knees as she knelt next to him.

"Wally," Raven said. She surrounded the palm of her hand with magic and tried to heal the wound in Kid Flash's chest. "Wally, look at me. Answer me."

His mouth hung slightly open, and his eyes stared forward, lifeless. "Wally," Raven repeated. "Wally, please."

The rest of the team came in from the office area. Raven could hear Cyborg calling an ambulance in the background. Robin was at Raven's side and he leaned over Kid Flash, pressing two fingers to Wally's neck. Robin looked up at Cyborg and gave a subtle shake of the head.

"Raven, you need to back up." She heard Robin say the words to her, but she didn't move. Her hand was still over Wally's chest trying to heal him. "Back up," Robin repeated.

Beast Boy stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Raven, pulling her gently away from Kid Flash. Her hands had blood on them. She sat with her hands extended in front of her, staring down at them. "It didn't work," Raven said, more to herself than anyone else. "I couldn't heal him."

Beast Boy kept his arms around her, holding Raven close to his chest. Robin was kneeling next to Kid Flash doing CPR until medics arrived to take over. They gathered around Kid Flash, kneeling beside him. Raven could hear the call of "CLEAR" followed by the soft buzzing of electricity.

The moment seemed to last forever. The voices of the medics all sounded far away. The room was cold. Beast Boy's hand brushed the side of Raven's face, gently turning her gaze away from Wally. He was looking over his shoulder, still watching what was going on, but he shielded Raven's view.

Cyborg came forward and knelt down in front of Raven. Finally, someone looking her in the eye. "Rae," he said softly. The tone of his voice, the low whisper of her name, said it all.

"I know," she replied. "He's gone." She didn't cry. She looked down again at her blood covered hands, which were trembling now.

They got back to the tower. Raven sat under the water of a hot shower. Wally's blood ran off her hands and body, washing down the drain. After some time, she shut off the water and dried herself.

Her room was just as she left it, but everything looked different now. A soft knock came to her door. "Raven," Starfire said softly. "I thought perhaps you would not wish to be alone tonight."

Raven opened the door with her powers to let Starfire in. For once, her friend did not talk much. Starfire laid down in bed next to Raven, and just wrapped one arm around her. They woke up like that the next morning, and Starfire stayed in the room as Raven went through her dresser.

"These are Wally's shirts," Raven said, taking them out. "And this is his book…"

"His parents will be coming by later today," Starfire said. "Robin called them last night…"

"They'll want these back then," Raven replied.

Wally's mother was a short, thin blonde woman with her hair neatly pinned back. Her eyes were red; she had been crying. His father was tall with a square jaw and thin mustache. His brown hair was buzzed in a military style, and he was neatly dressed and clean shaven. Robin shook hands with both the parents, and introduced them to the team. When he said Raven's name, Wally's mother hiccuped. Robin paused for a moment, and Wally's mom ran forward, wrapping Raven in a hug. The rest of the team froze, staring at the two women for a moment until Raven finally hugged her back.

"Wally spoke so much about you," his mother said.

Raven didn't know what to say, so she held out a bag. "These were some things that he left…"

At that, Wally's mother burst out crying. She took the bag from Raven and nodded, wiping a tear away. "Do you want t-t-to keep one of his shirts?" she asked. "I know you two were close…"

"Thank you," Raven replied. She took the one that Wally's mother held out to her. It was grey with a space ship on it.

The entire team went to the funeral. He was laid out, maskless, in a coffin. Looking at him, Raven could only remember how lifeless his eyes looked that night. Robin came to Raven's side and took her hand. They stood silently like that for the whole funeral. When it came time for the burial, the team stood together around the open hole in the earth. The coffin was lowered down gently until it was out of sight.

Raven stepped back into her own bedroom. For the first time in the week since Wally had died, Starfire did not knock on Raven's door. Raven climbed into her bed alone. Laying on her side, Raven looked her window towards the city, and she finally cried. Her body shook with each sob, and the tears rolled down her face. She cried until she was too exhausted to cry anymore, and finally she fell asleep.

* * *

When Raven woke up, the sun was shining in her window. Her room felt cold. Raven dressed herself slowly. Everything was different now, she could feel an emptiness in everything. Her entire body felt numb.

A soft knock came to Raven's door. "Raven?" Starfire's voice called. "It is almost the afternoon now, but you still have not come out of your room. I just wished to check -"

Raven used her magic to open the door. Starfire poked her head in, looking over to where Raven stood. "Are you okay, Raven?" Starfire asked. She stood with her feet still in the hallway, leaning over the doorway without coming in.

Raven fell to her knees and let herself cry again. "I just - I can't believe it."

Starfire flew immediately to Raven's side, wrapping an arm around her friend. "What is it you cannot believe?"

"That he is gone," Raven replied.

"Kid Flash?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded. "I know we weren't dating for long but-"

"Raven, it is okay to miss him," Starfire said. She smiled knowingly. "Sometimes, I miss Robin even if he is just in the other room."

"It's different though," Raven replied. "Knowing I will never see him again… He told me that he loved me, and I never told him."

Starfire rubbed her hand up and down Raven's back, nodding as she listened. "You can still tell him. Perhaps, you can visit him this week and tell him then."

Raven wiped her tears away. She hated crying; she had cried more than enough now. "I'll be okay," Raven said. "I will be. It's just hard. I know what we do is dangerous, I've always been prepared to handle it if someone died. It's just, with Wally it was so sudden..."

Starfire pulled her hand away, looking at Raven very confused. "What are you talking about, Raven?"

"We always win," Raven said. "I didn't expect us to lose. I didn't expect him to die for me."

"Raven - Wally is not dead. Robin spoke with him about coming to our New Years party just this morning," Starfire said carefully.

"What?" Raven asked. "He - I saw him." Starfire shook her head. "But Trigon - the world was ending and I saw him -"

"Raven, I merely humored Beast Boy by hearing about the world ended. Nothing has happened. The world will not end today," Starfire said. "And if anything did happen, Beast Boy is surprisingly well prepared."

Raven stared blankly at her friend. "Today? Today is still the 21st of December?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded. "Then… it was all a dream. A very horrible, vivid dream."

"It sounds most horrible," Starfire said, rubbing Raven's shoulder gently.

"It last a week… it all felt so real… I went to his funeral, I saw him lying there -" Raven's voice cracked on the word "there", and she covered her mouth with her hand, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't real."

Starfire reached for her communicator, and pressed the button to call Kid Flash's line. It rung once before Wally's voice came through. "Hey Star - what's up?"

"I think Raven would like to speak with you," Starfire said. "She's right here." She turned the communicator so Raven could see Wally's face on the screen.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Wally asked. "You look upset."

Raven nodded, trying not to start crying again. "I just - I have to go but can I call you back in a little while?"

"Yeah - of course," Wally said.

Raven closed the communicator and looked at Starfire. "I'm sorry," Raven said, wiping her eyes. "It seemed so real…"

"Could it have been a prophecy?" Starfire asked.

Raven shook her head. "No, I know what a prophecy feels like. I guess this was just a scary, vivid dream."

Starfire hugged her friend. "Let us go make you a cup of your tea, and we will spend today relaxing. Perhaps I can join you with meditation."

"Thank you, Starfire," Raven said. She stood up to follow Starfire out of the room, wiping away any traces of tears from her eyes. _What a nightmare,_ Raven thought to herself, closing her bedroom door behind them. She could feel a knot in her stomach that hadn't quite released yet. The tension and anxiety from the dream hadn't worn off. The shaking of her hands and sickening feeling she couldn't shake off caused Raven to stop. _I love him,_ she realized. There was no question about it now.


	12. The Holiday Party

On Christmas morning, Raven was woken up by a soft kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Wally leaning over her. He was dressed in his Kid Flash uniform, but already pulling off his mask and tossing it to her floor. "Can I join you?" Wally asked.

Raven smiled sleepily, scooting over to make room for him in the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you had a good Christmas morning," Wally replied. He put his backpack down next to her bed and quickly took his uniform off, leaving it on her floor. He slipped into the bed next to her in just his boxers, wrapping an arm around her waist. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Raven said. She rolled over in her bed so she could face him. "You?"

"I'm fine, Rae," Wally replied. "Are you still thinking about that weird dream you had?"

"I can't stop thinking about it," Raven replied. "It was so real. I saw you die in my arms, I went to your funeral."

"It wasn't real though," Wally said. He brushed some of Raven's hair behind her ear. "And I'm here now."

"Is that why you came?" Raven asked. "Because of the dream?"

"And to see you on Christmas," Wally replied. "But I thought it might help if you saw me. Starfire mentioned you've been in a bit of a weird place for a few days."

"Thank you," Raven replied. "For coming."

"Of course. I wish I could have come sooner but my parents were obsessed with getting our house ready for family to come and I really didn't have a minute to slip away," Wally said. "But of course I came. I love you, Raven."

Raven smiled. "I love you too," she said for the first time. Wally grinned, kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. With one arm, he lifted Raven while his free hand undid the back of her leotard and pushing it off her body. Their extra clothes were tossed aside to the floor, and Wally flipped Raven over so he was on top of her, kissing her again.

* * *

A while later, they both laid back on Raven's bed, breathing heavily. Raven placed her arm over Wally's bare chest, and he wrapped his arm around her body, holding her close to him. "Merry Christmas," Wally said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ha," Raven replied. "I don't celebrate."

"Oh come on, you don't call _that_ celebrating?" Wally asked.

"We do _that_ all the time," Raven replied. "I don't call it celebrating."

"Oh, and here I thought today was special," Wally teased. He kissed the top of her head. "Anyway, I got you this." Wally stretched one arm off the side of the bed and reached into his backpack, pulling out a box wrapped with blue and white striped wrapping paper. Raven lifted his present and unwrapped it slowly and carefully, folding the wrapping paper as she did so.

"Just rip it open," Wally laughed. "The paper is meant to be ripped!"

Raven rolled her eyes at him, continuing to slide the paper off carefully until she held a wooden box in her hand. She lifted the lid of the box carefully. Inside, the box was divided into 10 sections: five on the top row, five on the bottom. Each section contained a different type of tea, from the standard earl grey to fancy herbal teas. "This is beautiful, Wally, thank you," Raven said.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it. I have to head back home for my family's holiday stuff - but I'll stop by again tonight for the party."

"Okay," Raven said. "I'll see you then."

Wally stood up and began to pull his uniform back on. He leaned over, kissing her again. "I love you. See you later."

"Love you too," Raven replied. Kid Flash smiled again at the words, still not used to hearing her say it. He gave a small wave, and Kid Flash was off.

Raven didn't linger in bed much longer. She dressed, pulled up her sheets, fluffed her pillows, and made sure the room was tidy. Then Raven made her way downstairs to the common room with a single bag of her new tea in her hand. The rest of the team had already gathered, eagerly waiting to open gifts.

"Finally!" Beast Boy called as Raven walked in. "Okay Starfire, can we open them now?"

"Do not rush Raven!" Starfire scolded. "Whenever you are ready, Raven, we are as well."

"Uh, right," Raven replied. She slipped her teabag into a pocket of her cape and hovered over to where the rest of the team sat waiting.

"Shall we take turns and open one at a time?" Starfire suggested. Beast Boy and Robin had both already ripped the packages in front of them open, and then looked up at Starfire with guilt in their eyes.

"Oops," Robin said slowly. He held up a hair gel and brush kit with a grin. "This is awesome, though! Thanks Cyborg!"

"Yeah, man," Cyborg replied. He was turning to open one of his own gifts and eventually the team split up, each opening their own pile of presents.

From Starfire, Raven got incense specifically intended for meditation. Robin got her a tea mug that said " _Don't talk to me, I'm reading"_ on the side. Cyborg gave her two tall lavender scented candles. The last gift was from Beast Boy, and Raven was surprised that it had some weight to it when she lifted it. As always, she carefully peeled off the wrapping paper and placed it aside.

Inside was a leather bound book. The cover had detailed patterns pressed into the leather, and the title, _Ancient Poetry: A Collection_ , was engraved with gold lettering.

"Beast Boy, this is beautiful," Raven said, flipping through the off-white, thick pages. The scent of the old book wafted into the air. "You know this is leather, right? It comes from animals."

"I don't buy leather for myself but that was the nicest book I've ever seen and I knew you had to have it," Beast Boy replied.

"Thank you," Raven said. "I love it."

They had to wait all day for the Christmas party to start that evening. Raven spent it with a cup of her new tea in her hand, and her new poetry book opened in front of her. The party started at eight, but Kid Flash arrived at seven to get ready at the tower.

He found Raven seated at the dining table, book still open and tea half full, still hot. "Look at you," Wally said, pulling his mask off shortly after he arrived.

"What?" Raven replied.

"You just look cute, that's all." Wally wrapped his arms around Raven from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Whatcha reading?"

"It's a poetry book," Raven replied.

"Looks so fancy," Wally said.

"I know." Raven put her finger in her page and closed the book to show him the front. "It's beautiful. Beast Boy got it for me."

"What?" Wally said, releasing her from the hug to stand up straight.

"Beast Boy got it for me," Raven repeated. "For Christmas."

"Beast Boy got you this?" Wally asked, gesturing at the book.

"Yes," Raven said. She stood up, looking at Wally. "What's wrong?"

"Raven this is - I mean, it's just not the kind of gift you give to a friend," Wally said. "A book of poems - a leather bound book of poems? I mean, that's a romantic gift."

"He knows I like poetry," Raven said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I don't want you to keep this," Wally said, reaching for the book.

"You don't get to decide what I keep," Raven replied. She stood up, stepping in his way to block his access to her book.

"I do get to decide when it's inappropriate for your ex-boyfriend to be giving you romantic gifts, Raven," Wally argued.

"He's not even my ex-boyfriend," Raven replied.

"Yeah well, if you keep flirting with him all day - I'm going to be your ex-boyfriend." Wally stood, his freckled face turning red.

"Wally, I don't flirt with him," Raven replied.

"You know what, I'm going to talk to him. Man to man," Wally said. He turned away from Raven, marching towards the doorway. A wall of Raven's magic appeared in his path. "What? You're going to trap me here?" Wally yelled, turning around.

"What is going on, Wally?" Raven said quietly. She looked at him, her eyes wide and serious. "Look at me. Nothing is going on with me and Beast Boy. This was just a thoughtful, nice gift. It's not romantic. They aren't even love poems, just normal poetry."

"Then why can't I talk to him? If there's nothing going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because you should trust me," Raven replied. "And because you are his teammate, and you shouldn't go picking fights with him. You're supposed to have each others back."

"That hasn't stopped him from being a jerk to me. That day in the museum last month, do you remember that?" Wally said. His voice was getting louder now.

"He apologized for that," Raven replied. She matched his tone, but did not bother yelling; yelling is pointless. "After you left, he came to my room and -"

"So he still goes to your room?" Wally asked. He threw his hands up with anger, as if Raven's sentence proved his point.

"What?" Raven asked. "No. He just stopped by one night - what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Wally replied angrily. Raven stood, glaring at him. When she didn't speak, Wally took a deep breath, looking away from her. The red color began to fade from his face, and finally he sighed. "I just - I know it's stupid, but I hate that he got you a big fancy gift. It feels weird. I mean, you live with him, and I have to go back and forth. We haven't seen each other a lot this month…" Wally sat down. "Nothing is going on?"

"Nothing," Raven replied.

Wally nodded. "Alright, then I won't talk to him. But please let him know that he can't send you extravagant gifts and stuff. It's not appropriate."

Raven didn't respond. She didn't agree, but now didn't seem like the time to say that. Instead, she gathered her book and her tea. "Come on, we should get ready for the party."

"Yeah," Wally said. He stood up and forced a smile. "Let's forget about this, have a nice night at the party together."

In the hour that they got ready, Starfire added about 3,000 fairy lights to the common room. All of the other lights were left off. The Titans East arrived, and a few other friends came as well. Kole, Argent, Wildebeast, and Jericho clung together as their own small group. Beast Boy arrived with Terra on his arm, kissing her as they entered under the mistletoe. Robin and Starfire were the first on the dancefloor, but others joined quickly after.

"Yo," Wally whispered, leaning over to Raven. "Look what I snuck in." He held up a bottle of fireball whiskey.

"You know you don't have to drink at _every_ one of Starfire's parties, right?" Raven replied.

"Oh, didn't realize we were still fighting." Wally popped open the bottle and took a swig himself.

"We weren't…." Raven mumbled in reply, but she decided not to push it. Raven watched the others dance for a bit as Cyborg and Bumblebee joined the dance floor. Cyborg twirled Bumblebee, and they both laughed, having a great time. Cyborg leaned forward, kissing Bumblebee.

Bumbebee jumped back in surprise, her hand covering her mouth. She said words Raven couldn't hear, but then she smiled and leaned forward, kissing Cyborg back.

"Look," Raven said, nudging Wally.

"Oh yeah," Wally replied. "I"ve been waiting for that to happen."

"I think we all have been," Raven agreed.

The party went well until almost 2am. Finally, people began returning to their rooms. Raven, Bumblebee, Robin, and Starfire stayed behind to start cleaning up. Wally had gone upstairs to change, and when he returned he said: "I should head back," Kid Flash said. "My family is going to want me around to help clean up their holiday mess."

"I'll see you for the New Years party though?" Raven asked.

"Yep. Or sooner, if there is trouble or if I can sneak away for a bit. I love you," Kid Flash said. He gave Raven a kiss.

"Love you too," Raven replied. "Bye."

Kid Flash sped off, leaving the tower. Raven wrapped her cloak tightly around her, and made her way up to her room alone.


	13. 2013

The team only just finished cleaning up the holiday party when Starfire began to put up the New Years Eve decorations. The fairy lights were still hung up around the common room, but all of the other holiday themed decorations were quickly packed away and replaced with a banner reading "Happy New Year!" and a sign that read: "2013".

The week between the holiday party and the New Year was always a quiet one with little crime. This year was no different - the city was peaceful and snow covered with no serious crimes going on. Wally dropped in a few times during the week to say hello and spend the night, but he usually had to return home before long. He made no mention of his outburst about Beast Boy's Christmas gift, although Raven was careful not to read her new book while he was around.

Bumblebee was around more that week. She and Cyborg were enjoying the early stages of their new relationship together. This meant that Cyborg was less available for fixing and upgrading things around the tower - and so the Titans were learning just how much they broke things now that they were no longer instantly fixed. Even simple fixes, like changing the light bulb in the hallway, went untouched. Ever since Cyborg was off with Bumblebee, the problems with the tower started piling up. One of the toilets upstairs were clogged, the kitchen sink stopped draining, the very top floor had a leak from the ceiling in the hallway, and the final straw: the wi-fi went down.

"I can't live like this," Beast Boy cried one morning. He barged into the living room where Raven was sitting on the couch reading. Beast Boy dramatically threw himself over the back of the couch, laying upside down on one of the seats. His head narrowly missed Raven's lap, and she instantly scooted away from him. Beast Boy looked up at her helplessly. "No wi-fi? This is what hell is, Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes. "So reset the router," Raven said. "Or find something to do offline. Maybe go outside."

"We need Cyborg back," Beast Boy argued.

"He deserves a week off," Raven said. "We can just… fix these problems ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Beast Boy repeated.

Raven closed her book and stood up. Beast Boy scrambled to flip over before standing up straight and following Raven across the room. The tower's internet was hooked up to a large box in the common room, and Raven hovered in front of it for a moment, pressing the power button on the box. The lights on the router turned off.

"Give it ten seconds then turn it back on," Raven said. She floated back over to the couch and reopened her book.

"10...9...8...7...6….5….4….3….2...1. OKAY!" Beast Boy jammed his finger into the power button and the lights began to come back on. He looked down at his communicator for a second. "Hey! It worked!"

"Woohoo," Raven replied without any enthusiasm.

"Can you fix the toilet upstairs next? It's been clogged for days," Beast Boy said.

"Why can't you fix it?" Raven asked.

"I don't know how to fix a toilet, Raven," Beast Boy replied. "That's always been Cyborg's job."

Raven just shook her head, turning back to her book. Beast Boy eventually gave up on his request and disappeared up to his room, but when Raven finished reading, she grabbed the plunger out of the storage closet anyway and went upstairs.

Raven walked into the bathroom to find Cyborg already there. He lifted the cover to the back of the toilet and was working. Raven hovered in the doorway watching. "I guess this is not the right fix then?" Raven asked, holding up the plunger.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder and laughed. "Nah, but I appreciate that you were gonna try."

"Beast Boy begged me," Raven admitted.

"Yeah." Cyborg stood up, putting the lid back on the toilet. "Robin begged me so -"

"Sorry," Raven replied. "I tried to tell them to give you some time off."

"Eh, I've had enough time off though. This place is gonna fall apart if I don't start keeping up with it again." Cyborg leaned over the toilet bowl and flushed it, watching the water go down. "Booyah."

"I could learn a bit more," Raven said. "Take some of the responsibility off of you."

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg replied. "Well then let's go tackle that leak in the hallway."

Raven stepped back, gesturing forward towards the hall. "Lead the way."

Cyborg led them up to the roof above the leak. "Step one is to fix the roof. We can fix the leak downstairs but once it rains again the leak will just come back so - waste of time."

He knelt down over the water damage, and opened his toolbox. With his utility knife, he cut into the roof. "I'm just cutting out this rotten part here, see?" Cyborg held up the chunk of roof he just removed.

"What are y'all doing up here?" Bumblebee's voice came from the doorway.

"Fixing a leak," Cyborg said. "Raven's learning how to fix things for when I'm not around."

"Are you going somewhere?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, but I shouldn't be the only one knowing how to fix everything," Cyborg replied.

"Well that makes sense. I should learn too." Bumblebee took a seat between Raven and Cyborg, leaning over to look at the project. "This way I don't have to call you every time the east tower has a problem."

"Or you could call me anyway, give me an excuse to come visit you," Cyborg replied. The two of them started making kissy faces at each other, but the lesson went on. By the end of the day Raven and Bumblebee did learn how to fix a leaky roof.

* * *

On New Years Eve, only a day later, the guests began to arrive around 9pm. It was the usual crowd, featuring the Titans East and honorary Titans who were able to make it to the area. Jericho and Kole came by again. Herald and Pantha joined them as well. Wally arrived an hour early, and he and Raven got ready together - which meant that Wally gelled his hair while Raven watched.

"You don't want to dress up or anything?" Wally asked.

"Plenty of people wear their usual uniforms to these things," Raven replied.

"Yeah, but you don't have to," Wally said. "I'm just saying you can wear whatever you want."

"This is what I want to wear." Raven stood in her leotard and cape. "If there's trouble, I like to be ready to go."

Wally shrugged and finished getting ready. Once he was done with his hair, they went down to the common room together. The party was already in full swing, with a countdown on the television screen and music blasting through their speakers.

Wally got them both drinks, and Raven watched the party from the side, sipping her punch. "What are your goals for the new year?" Raven asked.

Wally shrugged. "That's not really my thing, ya know? Why wait for the New Year to set a goal. If you want to do something, just start doing it. New Years Resolutions are just a way to procrastinate working hard every day."

"Interesting perspective," Raven replied.

"Why? What's yours?" Wally asked.

Raven shrugged too. "I don't have one either."

Wally laughed and leaned in, kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Raven replied.

They watched the others dance as the night went on, standing side by side against the wall. With a half hour left till midnight, Robin tapped his fork on the side of his glass, calling the attention of the group. Starfire lowered the music and everyone stopped to listen.

"2012 has been a great year for this team," Robin said. "We've had numerous victories. We went to Japan - which was incredible. We all found love, which is something we can be grateful for. Starfire and I are happier than ever. Beast Boy and Tara, Raven and Kid Flash, Cyborg and Bumblebee - I can't think of better pairs. Kid Flash, you have been a great addition to our team - we are so happy to have you."

There was some applause, and Starfire "woo"ed in response. Robin waited until the room fell silent again before he continued. "I am so grateful for all our friends and guests that joined us today. Kole, Jericho, Herald, and Pantha. You are all powerful and talented, it's always a pleasure to host you."

Again, there was a pause for some cheers. Robin continued on, "Celebrating all that we have achieved - not just victories, but love and friendship - is a big part of why Starfire and I wanted to host this party. However, the New Year is also the best time to be reminded that time moves on. Some of us are not going to be Teens anymore, and we want to make sure that the Teen Titans are always around. That is why I will be taking applications for a new member of the Teen Titans. I will make a decision at the end of January, and all Honorary Titans are invited to apply."

While the rest of the party clapped in response to the announcement, Raven spoke quietly so only Wally would hear her. "Do you think we really need a new teammate?" Raven turned to look at Wally, but he was gone.

Raven stood alone, watching the party by herself, until there were only ten minutes till midnight. She took her communicator and messaged Wally: "Where'd you go?" but no reply came.

At five minutes, she called him with no answer.

When the countdown started, Raven looked around the room, hoping he'd reappear.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Robin kissed Starfire, Beast Boy kissed Tara, Cyborg kissed Bumblebee. Kole turned to Jericho and gave him a peck on the cheek, turning Jericho's cheeks bright red. Herald stood near Raven, and he raised an eyebrow in her direction. "No one to kiss?" Herald asked.

"Wally's around here somewhere," Raven replied with a shrug. She rolled her eyes, trying to express that it didn't matter, but when Herald turned away, Raven glanced around the room again. Wally was still nowhere to be seen. Then the moment was over. Glasses of champagne were being passed around, toasts were made. "To the New Year!" Robin called, and all the glasses were raised in the air. Fireworks were being set off on the beach, exploding over the water. As the party began to die down, many of the couples took seats in front of the large glass windows, cuddling together to watch the fireworks.

Raven slipped away up to her room. She washed up for bed, brushed through her short hair, and hung up her cape. By 1:45am, Raven pulled back the sheets of her bed, ready to call it a night, when her door slid open. Wally came in grinning. "Happy New Year!" he said. He wrapped an arm around Raven, planting a kiss onto her lips. Raven pushed him away.

"Where did you go?" Raven asked. "You disappeared."

"I went out with friends in the city," Wally replied. "Every time I come here, I always spend time with you. I can't go to a few other parties?"

"I just wish you would have told me, or said bye or something," Raven replied.

"Okay, I will next time," Wally said.

"I felt silly," Raven explained. "I was alone for the New Years kiss."

Wally shrugged. "I didn't think you were the type to care about that stuff."

"I'm not," Raven said.

"Then I don't see the problem, Raven," Wally replied. He turned back towards the door, walking away from her. "Nevermind. I'll just go back out."

"Wally…" Raven followed behind him. He pushed her door open, stepping out to the hallway, then slammed the sliding door shut behind him. Raven was still following, and so the door slammed on her leg.

Raven bent her leg, feeling the spot that was sure to bruise come morning. "Wally!" Raven said, angry now.

Wally spun around to face her. "What, Raven?"

"You just hit me with the door," Raven pointed out. "You won't talk to me. What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't 'hit you with the door'. I had no idea you were behind me," Wally replied.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering to keep her emotions under control. When she opened them, Wally was glaring at her, arms crossed. Raven straightened her leg, standing up. "You still hit me, intentionally or not."

"Well, looks like you're fine," Wally said. "Do you want me to apologize or something?"

"What is wrong with you?" Raven asked.

"It was an accident, Raven. You shouldn't have been following me in the first place. This whole night you've been a real bi-"

Wally was cut short as Robin turned into the hall. Robin looked between the two of them. "Everything okay here?"

"Fine," Wally replied. "I was just going to bed."

"Wally…." Raven started.

"Goodnight Raven," Wally said. "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight?" Robin replied. Wally turned into the stairwell. Once the sound of his footsteps faded away, Robin looked at Raven. "Are you okay?'

"Yeah," Raven said.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We've just been fighting a lot lately," Raven replied.

Robin nodded. "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you."

"I was just upset that he disappeared tonight," Raven explained.

"That was weird," Robin agreed. "But at the same time, he's allowed to come and go whenever he wants. And if you trust him, then you have to trust him to make those choices."

Raven nodded. "He's been… very angry lately," Raven admitted.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "I've seen it too. I've known Wally for a long time though, from back when I lived in Gotham. He always gets like this when he's stuck staying with his parents."

"You know him from Gotham?" Raven asked.

"Oh yeah," Robin said. "I can't believe we've never talked about this."

"You don't talk about your past much," Raven replied.

Robin thought about it for a second, and then agreed. "Yeah I guess I don't. But neither do you."

"We should work on that," Robin said. Raven raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on, but Robin only replied: "Maybe sometime when it isn't 2:30 in the morning."

Raven looked at her communicator, confirming the time. "Yeah, we should get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Raven," Robin said. He disappeared down the hall towards his own room. Raven returned to her bed, climbing under the sheets to finally go to sleep.


	14. Emojis

"Guess who's back - back - back. Back again-gain-gain. KF's back back back, tell a friend-end-end. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back-"

Raven cut him off there. "I don't have to guess, Wally, you already told us."

"We gotta get you listening to better music," Wally replied, sliding next to Raven on the couch. Raven was sitting, holding a book up in front of her as Wally spread across the sofa, resting his head on her lap and smiling up at her. "Aren't ya happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic," Raven replied without looking at him. She flipped the page in her book.

"Are you still mad at me for New Years?" Wally asked. "Rae, you've barely talked to me all week. Come on."

"It's not just about New Year's," Raven said. "It's the angry outbursts. It's the lack of communication. Slamming a door on my leg and refusing to apologize."

"That was an accident," Wally replied.

Raven closed her book and put it aside. She shifted in her seat, and Wally took the hint to sit up. Raven turned towards him and lifted her leg a little bit, showing Wally her thigh. "There's a bruise, Wally. Accident or not, you hurt me."

"Raven, come on," Wally said, rolling his eyes. "You have _healing_ abilities. You fight crime all day taking hits 10 times harder than that. That little black and blue is nothing."

"Yes," Raven agreed. "It's fine. It's so small that it would be pointless to heal it - but you still did this. As small as it is, you should apologize for an accident that results in someone getting hurt. Especially if that person is your girlfriend."

"If it means that much to you, then I'm sorry," Wally said.

Raven nodded. "Thank you."

"Can we enjoy me being back in the tower now?" Wally asked. "I found a great spot in the city to celebrate."

This time, it was Raven who rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "Let's go."

The night started downtown at a new Italian restaurant. Raven filled Wally in on the application process for a new member of the Titans. "Robin gave us a list of names. We all commented on each applicant, and he takes our opinions into account, but ultimately Robin makes the choice."

"I didn't comment on anyone," Wally replied.

"We called a meeting this week, you said you couldn't make it - remember?" Raven said.

"Oh," Wally sighed. "Yeah I remember. I was helping my mom with shoveling snow and taking down Christmas decorations that day."

"You didn't miss much. It was just a lot of paperwork," Raven promised. Raven pushed her pasta around on her plate before daring to ask: "How come you don't like being home?"

Wally frowned, looking down at his own food. "It's just… my parent's expect a lot from me. I'm their only kid, ya know? And they definitely don't want me doing all _this."_ Wally lowered his voice so only Raven could hear. "Being a superhero, being a Titan. Being Kid Flash. They want me to … stay at home, play basketball on weekends, take out the trash, complain about doing dishes, go to college."

"You can't do both?" Raven asked.

"I can, and I did. I lived two lives for… a long time. They worry a lot though," Wally said.

"I know it's not what you want to hear," Raven said slowly. "But it seems kind of nice to have parents that worry about you."

Wally shrugged. "I know. I take it for granted. They're great people - we just… butt heads. I don't want to let them down."

"You're a superhero," Raven whispered in reply. "I think anyone would be proud. Worried, of course, but definitely proud."

When they got back to the tower, Wally kissed Raven. "I missed you a lot while I was home."

"I missed you too," Raven admitted.

* * *

Later that week, another team meeting was called. Raven and Wally, who had spent most of the week in Raven's room, made their way down to the living room together. The rest of the team had already gathered. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took up the couch seats. Wally squeezed onto the end next to Starfire, and Raven leviated next to him.

Robin stood at the front of the group with Herald beside him. "I think you all know why I called this meeting," Robin said. "I'd like to introduce the newest member of our team: Herald!"

Herald was a tall, thin black man with a hood similar to Raven's. On the front of his uniform was an emblem of the horn he used as a weapon. The top half of his face, starting at the bridge of his nose, was a grey mask that covered his eyes. He raised a gloved hand, waving to the team.

Cyborg was the first to step forward. "No introduction necessary." He shook Herald's hand. 'Welcome to the team, man."

"We are overjoyed to have you joining us!" Starfire said, jumping up from her seat as well.

"Yes! Another dude in the tower!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. "I was afraid the girls were going to start outnumbering us."

"There's only two of us," Raven said, glaring at Beast Boy. "There's four guys. Now five."

"I just didn't want you to start catching up," Beast Boy replied.

"I will not be living in the tower anyway, so I don't know if help with that tally," Herald said. "I already have an apartment in the city, and I don't intend to move just yet."

"Aw man," Beast Boy replied.

"You're all welcome to visit anytime," Herald added.

"Herald's apartment is his own," Robin said. "But we will be adding some extra security and allowing his apartment to double as a second base and safe house for the team. So while you all will have access to the apartment, please do not treat it as an extension of the tower. Herald is doing us a favor, and the apartment is still his private home."

The group began to disperse, with Starfire and Robin lingering to talk with Herald. Kid Flash turned to Raven and kissed her forehead. "Gotta run, babe. Catch you later?"

Raven nodded, and Kid Flash zoomed off upstairs. Raven took off on her own to leave the living room, and Beast Boy followed close behind.

"Must be nice having him back around," Beast Boy said as soon as they were alone in the hallway. He nodded in the direction that Kid Flash just disappeared in.

"It is. I missed him," Raven admitted. "Especially now that he seems to be back to his usual self."

"I know the feeling," Beast Boy replied. "Of missing someone, that is."

"Tara doesn't live far," Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy frowned. "Terra is going away for school this semester. She left yesterday."

"Where to?" Raven asked.

"Gotham Academy," Beast Boy replied. "I'll still see her on holidays and when she visits on some weekends, but it'll be tough for now."

Raven didn't really know what to say, so she said nothing. They walked silently down the hallway together. Beast Boy broke silence by the time they reached the stairs. "I wasn't talking about Tara, though."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I mean, when I said that I know the feeling of missing someone - I wasn't talking about Tara," Beast Boy said.

Raven paused for a second, wondering if she wanted the answer to the question she was about to ask, but curiosity got the best of her. "Who were you talking about, then?"

She knew what his answer would be even as the words left her lips. Still, in the seconds that passed before he replied, Raven held her breath, nervously waiting to hear what he'd say. "I was talking about you."

Raven exhaled, avoiding eye contact with him. The silence hung between them, and Raven stopped walking up the stairs.

Beast Boy stopped too, looking Raven in the face. "I miss you, Raven. I know I messed up, and things with Terra are going well and you're happy with Kid Flash now but, well, I miss you."

"I'm haven't gone anywhe-" Raven started.

Beast Boy interrupted her. "Don't. You know what I mean." His face was close to hers now, leaning in. "I miss being with you. I miss ducking into alleyways to make out with you, and holding you at night. I miss the way you felt -"

"Beast Boy…" Raven sighed. She looked away from him, down the stairs. "I waited a long time for you to say that. Last summer, you were the one that didn't want a commitment."

"I know," he said.

"I'm dating Wally," Raven reminded him. "You're dating Tara."

"I know," he repeated again. Raven fell silent, still determined not to look at him. "Raven," Beast Boy said quietly. "Just tell me you don't feel the same way."

Raven finally looked back at him. "Beast Boy… I can't," Raven replied.

"You can't what?" he whispered.

"I can't say I don't feel the same way." Raven crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Do you still think about me?" Beast Boy asked. "In a more than friend way."

Raven's cheeks went pink and Beast Boy smirked. "I still think about you," Beast Boy admitted.

"Really?" Raven asked. With Tara around, Raven thought Beast Boy would have forgotten all about her. At least appearance wise, Raven felt like she couldn't compare to the blonde haired school girl look Tara's mastered. "When?" Raven asked.

"All the time," Beast Boy replied, his tone implied that the answer should have been obvious.

"You should tell me," Raven suggested. "I would want to know when you're thinking about me."

"Okay," Beast Boy agreed. "Here. When I am thinking about _you_ …" Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "I will send you this crescent moon emoji." He turned the communicator around to show her the image of the moon. "And when you think about me, you send me this little dragon emoji." He turned it around again, showing the tiny image of the head of a green dragon.

Beast Boy shut the communicator and he turned away, jogging up the steps. "I'll see you later, Raven." Once he rounded the corner of the stairway, Raven teleported herself to her room. As soon as she landed on her carpet, her communicator buzzed with a text from Beast Boy containing a single crescent moon emoji.


	15. Valentine's Day

CW for weight mention, body image issues, fat shaming

* * *

In early February, Raven found Robin and Starfire hard at work in the common room. Raven lifted one of the papers off the table without either of them looking up from their project. She flipped the flyer over in her hand. "The First Annual Titans Training Camp," Raven read. "Uh, Robin? What is this?"

"Read the flyer," Robin replied. He and Starfire were seated at the dining table. Robin was stuffing fliers into envelopes, which Starfire would then lick closed and stick a stamp onto.

Cyborg, Kid Flash, Herald, and Beast Boy peered over Raven's shoulder. The flyer was bright purple with pink bubble letters and blue stars all over the page - a design clearly made by Starfire. Under it was Robin's thick, shaky handwriting giving the details.

 **THE FIRST EVER ANNUAL TITANS TRAINING CAMP**

 **This April test your skills with the Titans themselves.**

 **Earn the status of Honorary Titans and hone your talents to protect your own cities.**

 **Finally: Compete against the Titans themselves in the "Tournament of Heroes".**

 **RSVP by March 15th.**

 **Reply by mail to:  
Titans Tower, Jump City USA**

Raven lowered the flyer. "So, we're going to train a bunch of want-to-be heroes?"

"No," Robin replied. "We're building community, looking for potential future members, and training young heroes. Plus, some friendly competition and a chance to see honorary Titans from around the world."

"Do we need more members?" Cyborg asked. "Tower's getting a little crowded as it is. I love y'all but I gotta have my space too."

"Agreed," Robin replied. He looked over the group of young heroes. "We aren't all going to be Titans forever though. Especially _Teen_ Titans. We have to look ahead too, start making sure we have people to take our place when we move on."

Beast Boy suddenly grabbed Raven and Cyborg, one in each arm, pulling them close. "No way! Titans forever!"

Starfire flew over the table joining the group hug. "Yes! I am agreeing with Beast Boy!" Starfire called.

Robin rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Alright alright, bring it in." He, Herald, and Kid Flash joined the hug as well. Once Raven finally managed to push them all off, the team began to spread out.

"I'll be counting on you guys to help me run this training though," Robin called. The others grumbled, knowing it wasn't optional.

* * *

Snowfall picked up outside as February went on. Aside from a failed prison break and Adonis stirring up some trouble, the month was a quiet one. Raven woke up on the 14th of February with Kid Flash getting dressed in the corner of the room. She was used to this sight by now with how often he spent the night. Raven lingered in the warmth of the bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" Kid Flash asked. "Ya know, for Valentine's Day."

"It doesn't matter to me," Raven replied. "We could."

Kid Flash finished dressing and checked himself out in the mirror before kissing Raven. "I'll make plans for dinner. 6:30?"

"Sounds good," Raven said. He left the room, waving behind him.

While Valentine's Day didn't really matter to her, it was nice not to be the only one staying behind in the tower. Robin and Starfire would be out together, Beast Boy left last night to surprise Tara at school, and Cyborg was going over to the East Tower to spend the day with Bumblebee. Herald is not around the tower too much, but as far as Raven knew he was the only one without plans on the team.

On the nightstand, Raven's communicator chimed. She opened it to find a text from Beast Boy containing a crescent moon emoji.

Raven wrote back: "How's Tara?"

Beast Boy's text read: "Fine. Focused on school tho. Im so bored. Wish I was with u."

The door to her room opened and Kid Flash poked his head in. "Did I leave my watch in here?"

"Uh," Raven replied. She deleted the text conversation from the communicator. "I haven't seen it."

Kid Flash walked over, reaching on the floor next to the bed. "It's right here," he said. He clipped it on his wrist and leaned over to kiss her again. "See you tonight."

"Yeah," Raven replied. "See you tonight."

At 6:30pm Kid Flash knocked on her door and Raven came out in her usual uniform. "Can we go undercover? Just for tonight?" Kid Flash asked. He stood in her doorway in blue jeans and a button down shirt, with a winter coat over him unzipped. Raven hesitated, but nodded. "Fine. Just for tonight." She pulled open her dresser, finding a random pair of jeans and black turtleneck.

"Bring a coat too," Kid Flash reminded her. "I'm not giving you mine when you're cold."

"I don't get cold," Raven replied, but she pulled a thick black sweatshirt out of her drawer anyway and threw it on, leaving the hood up over her head.

They entered a cozy Japanese restaurant downtown. There were only about 15 tables total in the space, each table covered with a black table cloth with a single candle burning as a centerpiece. The waitress who showed them to a table handed Raven a single rose, "Flower for the lady. Happy Valentine's Day. Your server will be right with you."

"This is cute," Wally said. He reached across the table to take Raven's hand. Raven placed the rose down off to the side. The waitress came by and took their orders. They split dumplings to start, and then a few sushi rolls as their meal.

"What do you think of this training thing?" Wally asked. "Robin sent out the invites last week and I know my non-Titan friends are excited about it."

"I don't think I'm going to go," Raven replied. "It seems like a waste of time. Someone will have to stay behind to look after the city anyway. Might as well be me."

"What? It's going to be fun," Wally insisted. "Robin said it's gonna be like a summer camp. Team bonding stuff and that competition - not that you'd stand a chance at winning but-"

Raven glanced up. "Why wouldn't I win?"

Wally laughed, but then looked up to meet her glare and his smile fell. "Oh you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I win?" Raven repeated.

"I just meant that we all know Robin's going to win himself," Wally replied. "He was trained by Batman - he'll know how to take us all down easily."

Raven's glare didn't let up just yet. Wally drank his glass of water until it was empty, then he rolled his eyes. "I guess I am saying I just don't think additional training could hurt."

"We don't need training. We are all in control of our powers, and good at using them," Raven replied. "There's always room for improvement, but an entire training event seems pointless."

"Rae," Wally said. He shrugged, more to himself than to her. "You're good. You really are, but you could be so much better if you tried."

"If I don't keep my powers in control, I could wipe this entire city off the map in minutes," Raven replied. "I'm constantly working on controlling my powers."

"Right," Wally agreed. "But that's all you have is your powers. And you are at your most powerful when you _aren't_ in control, which makes you easier to take down because you can't control yourself. That's how Terra did it, right?"

Raven set down her chopsticks. "I-"

Wally interrupted her. "All I am saying is maybe take this training. Learn how to actually fight. Get in shape a little bit."

"Do you think I don't know how to fight?" Raven asked. "Do I seem like I am out of shape to you?"

"Well - yeah," Wally replied.

"What-"

"Don't get all mad - you asked me a question and I answered," Wally said. "It's just a suggestion anyway. If you really don't want to go then don't."

"You know I could kick your ass, right?" Raven replied.

"Ha, okay. No powers?" Wally asked.

"Next month's team training session. We'll be partners for the sparring segment," Raven replied.

"Fine," Wally said, going back to eating.

"And how do I seem out of shape?" Raven asked.

"Here we go," Wally replied, rolling his eyes. "This is why they say women are hard to talk to."

"Wally," Raven said, her tone angry.

"I just mean that sometimes, when we're having sex - especially on our sides - you've got a bit of a belly, ya know? And it's fine, I don't care, but it's there. So you can't be _that_ in shape," Wally replied.

"People are going to have stomach rolls when they're sitting, no matter how in shape they are. That's normal," Raven replied. "It has nothing to do with the shape I'm in."

Wally shrugged. "Okay," he said. "I'm just saying what I noticed."

They finished their dinner in silence. When the bill came, Wally paid, and they left together back to the tower. He walked Raven to her door, but she stopped him there. "I'm going to mediate for a while."

"You don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day a little more?" Wally asked.

"No," Raven replied flatly.

Wally frowned. "Alright, I guess. I'll see you later then."

He disappeared up the hallway and Raven shut her door. Raven stood in her room in the dark. She stripped off the "undercover" clothes and returned to her normal uniform. Her cape surrounded her. A hoodie just wasn't the same as her cape - it was so comforting. From head to toe she could hide under it.

In front of her mirror, Raven stared at herself. She never loved her face. So angular, eyes too far apart. Her nose was too pointy. Her lips were basically nonexistent and her skin was a disgusting grey shade. She had her mother's purple hair, which on Earth just made her look like some angst-filled teen trying to stand out. It wasn't even long beautiful hair like Starfire's - Raven kept it short for practicality. The only thing Raven really liked about herself were her eyes, bright purple and round. Her other pride was her figure. She may hide behind a cape most of the time, but she liked her shape enough to wear a leotard out all day with the cape over it.

Raven pushed the cape behind her, turning sideways to examine her figure. "This is stupid," Raven replied. "I work out everyday." Still, maybe it looked like she had put on a few pounds.

Raven sat down on her bed, staring at her reflection. "What am I doing?" Raven asked.

There was a knock at her door, and Raven jumped up. Wrapping her cloak around her. "Wally, I said I was meditating," Raven called.

"It's me," Cyborg's voice replied through the door. "Can I come in?"

Raven glanced back at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and reached her hand back, rubbing the tension out of her shoulder before she opened her bedroom door. "What's going on?" Raven asked, her voice carefully mimicking her usual monotone.

Cyborg took a few steps into the room. "It's always so weird to be in here," he said. "I always feel like I'm not supposed to be in here."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're not."

Cyborg paused in front of the window, looking out at the city. "Sorry," Cyborg replied. "I had a rough night and I dunno, Rae, I didn't know who else's door to knock on."

Raven joined him at the window. Their reflections in the glass stared back at them, and Raven drew her cloak a little closer around her.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Bee and I had a weird fight," Cyborg replied.

"Oh," Raven said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raven offered.

"No," Cyborg said. "I just didn't want to be alone in my room. And ya know Robin and Starfire are, well, busy. Beast Boy's outta town. I only just started getting to know Herald… but I saw KF downstairs and figured you'd be here."

"Last resort, Raven's room, I guess," Raven replied.

"No - that's not what I meant," Cyborg said quickly.

"Relax," Raven said. "I'm joking."

"Oh yeah? You tell jokes now? KF's really changed you, huh?" Cyborg teased. He pushed her arm playfully, but her face fell too quickly to escape Cyborg's notice.

"Are y'all alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Raven said. "We went out to dinner tonight and he was talking about the training coming up in April. Our Team Camp thing?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said. He nodded for her to go on.

"Wally started talking about how I should go because I could use more training. He implied I've been putting on weight. It's stupid, and it doesn't matter, but I don't know…." her voice trailed off.

"Rae - nobody who cares about you should be putting you down like that, you hear me?" Cyborg said. "You are beautiful. Your weight doesn't change that. Although, for the record, you're exactly the right amount of weight for a little lady that could _easily_ take down men twice her size. I've seen you training, Rae. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Raven glanced up at Cyborg. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Cyborg replied.

"I hope everything is okay with Bumblebee," Raven said.

Cyborg nodded. "Me too. We're good, we just… I dunno. She's stubborn, ya know? And I love it, but sometimes we butt heads."

"That's bound to happen," Raven replied.

Cyborg spoke slowly, clearly holding back. "I just… I got a big offer. Bee and I, together. She wants us to take it but - we haven't been dating long and like I said, it's big."

"Okay…" Raven said.

He didn't explain further. "I don't know. I just had to come home. I had to think."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Raven said.

"Exactly. And we have a month to decide anyway," Cyborg replied.

"What's the offer?" Raven asked. Cyborg only shook his head. Raven looked back out the window at the city. "The team will have your back no matter what, Cyborg. We're family. Whatever is going on, we're here for you."

"I know. And I love you guys. Thanks Rae," Cyborg replied. "We should get to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

Cyborg saw himself out, leaving Raven standing alone by the window. "Goodnight," she said just as her door closed. Raven hung her cape by the wall, climbing into bed. She opened her communicator and wrote "good night" in a message to Kid Flash, her finger hovering over the send button. Instead, she erased the message and opened a new chat with Beast Boy, sending him the single green dragon emoji. She watched the screen for a few minutes, waiting to see if the message would be marked as read, but eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Any guesses on what the big offer to Cyborg and Bumblebee involves?**

 **As always, reviews are welcome! Don't forget to check out my profile to find the link to my writing page.**


	16. Titans Rising

The snow finally stopped in early March. While the city was still covered, with mountains of shoveled snow filling parking lots and dead-ends, the city was finally released from winters painful grasp. It was still too soon for spring. Instead, the warm sunny days melted the snow off scaffolding and awnings, until water dripped so quickly that some citizens carried umbrellas, blocking the melting snow as if it were rain.

It was in early March that, for the first time in team history, Cyborg called a meeting. His teammates took seats around the common room, mostly sitting on the sofa, waiting to find out what was going on. Raven took a seat next to Beast Boy, who was looking at his phone when she sat down.

"Any idea what this is about?" Beast Boy asked without looking up.

"No," Raven lied. It was only two and a half weeks ago that Cyborg said he had gotten some mysterious, big 'offer', as he put it. He never gave more details to her, but it was no surprise that he randomly called a team-wide meeting after that conversation. Raven had to assume that the two situations were related. When Cyborg finally entered, he stood in front of the TV. Starfire, Herald, Beast Boy, Raven, and Kid Flash sat around the couch, and Robin stood behind them.

"Hey guys," Cyborg started. The whispering among them fell to silence. "I have an announcement to make. I, uh, we got an offer to start working with the Justice League. In a few months I turn twenty, and so I'm not really a teen Titan anymore, so they thought it was fair, given my record, to offer me a position. I thought for a long time about whether or not this was the next step for me but ultimately, I think it has to be. I love y'all, and this was such a big decision, but I think it's the best thing not just for me, but for the team. I can use this position to get our team more resources and tools, and funding. I want to be an advocate for the Titans moving forward. This does mean that I am gonna move out of the tower though. My last day is going to be April 1st."

"April 1st?" Beast Boy asked. "Dude, you expect us to believe this isn't an April fools joke!"

"It's not," Robin said. He stood up, stepping forward to shake Cyborg's hand. "The League made a generous offer. I'm proud of you, Cyborg. This is such an amazing opportunity."

"Thanks, man," Cyborg said. He looked to the rest of the team. Beast Boy still looked like he thought it was a joke. Kid Flash looked from Cyborg, to Raven, then back to Cyborg, as if he didn't know what to say. Starfire was nearly crying.

"Bee, you're going too, then?" Herald asked.

"You know it. There was no way I was gonna miss out on being a member of the Jusice League," Bumblebee replied.

"Congrats to both of you then," Herald replied, monotone. He stepped forward, following Robin's lead, and shook both their hands. "I wish you the best. I hope you'll stay in touch."

"Of course we will," Cyborg said.

Raven stood up too. "Congratulations," Raven said, doing her best not to sound sarcastic. "I'm proud of you."

"I am proud as well!" Starfire said, jumping up and flying to hug Cyborg. "You will be the most wonderful person in the league!"

"Thanks," Cyborg said, looking between both of them.

The team went around, each taking a turn to offer Cyborg and Bumblebee their congratulations. Robin opened a bottle of Champagne to celebrate the announcement. They were all underage still, so drinking was not legal, but it was a special occasion so Robin poured them each a glass just to cheers with.

As the team began to disperse, Robin pulled Raven aside. "Hey," Robin began. "Can we talk about this new update?"

"Uh, sure," Raven said. She watched as the Herald and Starfire began to head for the exit. Beast Boy was still talking with Cyborg - no doubt still asking if he was serious about this. Kid Flash lingered off to the side, watching Robin and Raven talk just out of earshot of the conversation.

Robin watched the crowd with her as he went on. "Cyborg has always been my right hand man," Robin said. "If I was ever out of commission, or if we had to split into groups, Cyborg stepped up. When Cyborg mentioned the offer to me las week, I had to start thinking that, with Cyborg leaving, someone is going to have to take over that role. If anything happened to me, who would be in charge? And I think the answer is you. I wanted to know how you felt about that."

Raven paused for a moment. "I'm not exactly a leader," Raven replied.

"No," Robin said. "But you could be a great one. You're strong, confident, and you make great calls in the field. You can make fast decisions, and we need that. You also command authority very well. People trust you, and trust in you. It's not a question of if you can do it - I know you can. I'm asking: will you?"

"I… yes, I would," Raven said.

"Good." Robin nodded. "I need you to be able to step up. I need to know you can handle it."

"I can," Raven replied. Robin smiled and nodded again, and, with a pat on the shoulder, followed Starfire out the door.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, posed to mediate but with her eyes open. "And then Robin just says that I have to step up," Raven repeated. "He said he needs to know I can 'handle it'. So which was it? He knows I can, or he needs to know I can?"

"He knows you can. He trusts you to," Kid Flash said. "You're an obvious choice. You're strong, smart, brave. Plus, you have seniority. He could really only ask you, Beast Boy, or Starfire, and those two are kind of idiots," Kid Flash said.

"What?" Raven asked, sounding as if she genuinely couldn't hear him.

"I just mean, Beast Boy isn't the brightest kid on the block. Starfire is too naive. Sometimes, you have to make difficult choices. Robin knows you can do that without being easily fooled by the first nice face smiling in your direction," Kid Flash replied. "It's a good thing."

"Starfire would make a great leader of the team," Raven replied. "Honestly, so would Beast Boy if he had to. He's lead missions before. They both have."

"We've all led missions," Kid Flash replied.

"I haven't," Raven said. "Beast Boy took lead against the Brain. Starfire's taken lead plenty of times, but especially when dealing with aliens."

"Ah, yes, send the token alien to deal with aliens," Kid Flash joked.

"You called her naive, but she is very intelligent and well versed in nearly every non-earth subject. She may not know a lot about our planet, but she is incredibly smart and a great leader and diplomat for the team. She isn't a token." Raven fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "But that doesn't matter. Because Robin picked me."

"And you're going to do great," Kid Flash replied. There was silence for a while.

"I just can't believe Cyborg is leaving," Raven said. It finally sunk in what he had actually said. The comment that triggered this entire thing. Cyborg was no longer going to be a Teen Titan. After all this time, the team would finally have lost someone. For years, it was just the five of them. Terra, for a while, but that never lasted long. "Everything is changing," Raven said quietly.

Kid Flash wrapped an arm around her. "Change can be a good thing."

Raven did not reply.

* * *

Mid-March was so busy planning Robin's "Tournament of Heroes", they didn't have a chance to throw a goodbye party. They spent their time scheduling the tournament, counting RSVPs, and sending out updates to the attendees. Everyone they invited said yes. Robin was right, people wanted a stronger community for people with powers or superhuman abilities.

By late March, with only days until the April 1st deadline, Cyborg's room was empty. There was no big goodbye. They would see him again in just two weeks at the tournament. Raven stood in the doorway, looking at the metal frame. It looked so much smaller now without all Cyborg's furniture, computers, and gadgets around.

"I miss him too," Beast Boy said from behind her. "But we'll see him. And it's cool to have a contact in the Justice League! I mean, we could definitely use that."

Raven raised a eyebrow. "You know Robin has always had-"

"I meant for the rest of us," Beast Boy interrupted. "Like I can call him up and be like 'Yo Cy, lemme borrow that sweet League space-mobile' and he'd be all like, 'yea BB whatever you need. Here, take this freeze-ray and proton accelerator too'. It's gonna be great."

"Do you know what a proton accelerator is?" Raven asked. "Or what a proton is?"

"Raven. I'm just in it for the cool gadgets," Beast Boy said with a shrug.

Raven gave up on that. "Robin's going to work us so hard to get us back up to our level, you know," she said.

"What? We haven't gotten worse at our powers just because Cyborg left!" Beast Boy replied.

"No," Raven agreed, "but we don't function as a team anymore. In battle, we can't leave an opening out of habit because we expect Cyborg to fill it. We have to figure out how we work as a team again."

"Aw man," Beast Boy groaned. "I thought we could avoid team training sessions until that tournament thing."

"Highly unlikely," Raven replied.

As usual, Raven was right. Against Beast Boy's wishes, Robin scheduled trainings every morning, and strategy planning every afternoon. The Friday before the tournament, Beast Boy fell forward, slamming his head into the table that Robin was laying his strategy on. "Dude! Crime is lower than ever! All the villains are in jail. Can't we just chill? It's Friday. Give us a break!"

Robin reluctantly looked around at his exhausted team. "Alright. You've earned it. Enjoy your Friday night."

"And our weekends?" Starfire asked hopefully. She batted her eyes at Robin and Robin sighed. The rest of the team fought to keep smiles off their faces - he would never say no to Starfire.

"Fine, fine. And your weekends. But we pick back up Monday morning. The tournament is next week. We've got to be ready." Robin waved his hand, essentially dismissing them from the room.

"Woo!" Starfire cheered, flying straight out the door. Herald and Beast Boy were quickly behind her. Kid Flash hung back as Raven helped Robin pack up all his notes and plans.

"You have nothing to worry about," Raven said quietly. "Cyborg is amazing, but we're going to be okay without him."

"I know," Robin said. "It's just that Cyborg left once before and we crumbled as soon as we had a fight. I can't let that happen again."

"That was years ago," Raven reminded him. "We were a new team, just starting out. We were crumbling anyway. No one knew what they were doing. We're better now."

"You're right," Robin nodded.

"If you two are done, can I steal my girlfriend away?" Kid Flash asked. He wrapped an arm around Raven and led her towards the door.

"See you later," Robin called, giving a small wave as he finished packing up.

"An afternoon off," Kid Flash said, his grin wide. "How do you want to spend it?"

"Reading, meditating, and going to bed early," Raven replied.

"Well that's no fun." He led the way over to his room, where he tossed his mask and uniform off and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"That's my definition of fun," Raven said. She took a seat on the edge of his bed while he finished changing.

"What if we head out into the city? Maybe wander around the museum? They have that cool Greek exhibit up this month." Wally held out his hand to her and Raven took it. He pulled her up off the bed with ease. "Come on, it'll be fun." Raven was held in his arms and he leaned down, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Pweese?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Only if you promise no more baby talk."

"Deal." He kissed her before letting her go and taking a step back, leading the way to the door. "Change into civilian clothes and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

When their evening ended, Wally dropped Raven off at her bedroom door. "I had a great night with you," he said quietly.

"I did too," she replied. She meant it. The museum exhibit was fascinating. The place he picked for dinner was wonderful. Even traveling home was full of great conversation, tender touches, and sweet, gentle kisses. Raven yawned. "I'd invite you in but I really am exhausted."

Wally smirked. "I'll let you sleep for now. Don't be surprised if I sneak in to wake you up tomorrow morning though." He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. One arm wrapped around her, pulling her close, while his other reached down. He gave her butt a pinch before he pulled away. "See you tomorrow, Rae."

"Goodnight," Raven said. She watched him disappear down the hall before going into her room.

With the door shut behind her, Raven smiled to herself. Rather than take the time to get changed, Raven phased through her clothes, leaving them on the floor behind her. She summoned pajamas out of her dresser, pulling on underwear and a low-cut tang top. She wanted to be dressed appropriately in case Wally did decide to come wake her up in the morning. As soon as she had pulled the tang top on, there was a gentle knock at her door.

Raven smirked as she walked over. "Couldn't wait till morning?" she said, pulling the door open. It wasn't Wally standing there, but instead Beast Boy. He stood in the doorway, initially frowning but he chuckled as Raven quickly used her magic to bring her cape over and wrapped it around her.

"I came by to talk because I was feeling sad. I knew you'd find a way to cheer me up, Raven," Beast Boy said. Raven only glared at him in response and Beast Boy shrugged. "Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Are you feeling better now or do you need something?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy's smile faded. "I wanted to talk, if that's all right."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"No." Beast Boy took a step forward. "Can I come in?"

Raven didn't respond, but she did step aside. Beast Boy walked through, taking a seat at the end of her bed. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes staring at the floor.

"What's this about?" Raven asked. It was rare to see him so serious.

"I'm just, I don't know… I'm confused, I guess," Beast Boy said.

"About?" Raven walked in front of him and sat cross-legged in the air across from where he sat.

Beast Boy waited a moment, avoiding her gaze. "You, Raven." Raven didn't reply, and so Beast Boy went on. "I know when we talked in January I said I missed being with you, but it's more than that, Rae. It's… everything. I still have feelings for you."

"What about Tara?" Raven asked.

"What about her?" Beast Boy replied.

"Aren't you dating her?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "I am. And I love her, I do. But for some reason I can't stop thinking about you."

Raven lowered her feet to the floor, standing up in front of him. "Beast Boy, I don't know what to say."

Beast Boy stood up too, looking her in the eye now. "I know. And you don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know."

Raven nodded. "Well, now I know."

"Right," Beast Boy said. "So… I should go…"

Raven nodded again. "Right. Goodnight, Beast Boy."

In one motion, he stepped forward, taking her into his arms. Her cape pushed aside, his hands against the small of her back. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue traced her lips. His hand traced up her back, finding her hair and pulling her closer. It lasted longer than it should have before Raven took a step back, pulling away.

"You should go," Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded quickly. "Yeah. I should, I mean, sorry. I don't know what - have a good night, Raven." With that, he was out the door.

Raven stood alone, staring at where the door had just closed. Beneath the low-cut tang top, now exposed by her cape that had been pushed aside, Raven's heart was racing. She took a deep breath, hanging the cape back up.

'I had pushed him off,' Raven thought to herself. 'Do I still have to tell Wally?'

'You didn't push him off immediately,' another part of her argued. Her lips tingled where he had kissed her, and she could still feel where his hands had been. He was warm. Strong and passionate, but still gentle. Raven lay awake for a long time. "Great," she said aloud t herself. "Now I'm the one who is confused." She turned over, facing towards her window to look out at the city. "Okay, Raven, well you don't have to figure it all out right now. Just.. relax. Remember how tired you were."

She closed her eyes and exhaled, but her mind kept turning over the events of the night. The feeling of being in Beast Boys arms, the forbidden kisses, the hesitation before pulling away. Raven sat up and picked up her phone. She scrolled to Beast Boy's contact and sent him the single, dragon face emoji. He replied within seconds, sending back the crescent moon.

Raven stared at the screen. She began to type, "Are you going to tell Tara?" but Beast Boy sent another message before she could hit send. His read, "I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't sleep either," Raven sent back.

"What do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing right now." Raven typed. "I need time to think."

"I understand."

Raven closed the communicator, laying in the dark for a moment before reopening it. "I'm sorry things are so complicated."

"Me too," Beast Boy said.

Sometime after that message, Raven must have fallen asleep. She woke up to Wally behind her, pushing her underwear down. His face was buried in her neck, kissing her repeatedly. "Good morning, beautiful."

Raven turned around sleepily. "Hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"No, you were dead asleep," Wally said, still kissing down her body. Her communicator still lay on the bed next to her, and Wally took it, placing it on the end table and out of the way before he disappeared beneath her bedsheets.


	17. Spring Fever

Robin stepped forward, his hand on his chin. "Again!" He called. They spent the first truly warm day of the spring inside the gym with more training. It was Friday afternoon, and tomorrow morning the tournament Robin had been planning starts.

The team was spread out across their training room. Matts covered the floor, softening any falls. The walls were mostly covered up as well. The back wall and side walls had foam cushions placed over them. Only the front wall was uncovered, with the outlines of the concrete bricks protruding. Robin liked to keep this wall uncovered to practice climbing. Each brick only stuck out 1/3 of an inch, so it was a ridiculous workout, using just his fingertips to pull himself up, but he could do it.

Robin had split the team into pairs for sparring. No powers, no weapons - today was just for practice with hand to hand combat. Robin drifted between the pairs, supervising. He paused in front of Raven and Beast Boy, watching as they started their second round. "Go," Robin instructed them to start.

Beast Boy took a swing at Raven. She dodged and caught his arm, using his own momentum to pull him forward until he hit the floor. Beast Boy rolled over and groaned, and Raven held out her hand to pull him back up.

"What'd you do wrong?" Robin asked.

"I chose Raven as a partner?" Beast Boy suggested.

Robin didn't laugh. "You moved in too fast. She was waiting for it and ready. Again."

They took their fighting stances again. Both stood, feet apart, knees bent, arms up. Beast Boy took another swing, and Raven dodged, but this time he pulled back. He faked a right hook, then switched to his left side, managing to get a hold on Raven's wrist. With a quick twist, he pinned her arm behind her back.

Raven stepped forward before swinging her head back, hitting Beast Boy in the chin. His grip on her arm tightened as he stumbled backwards. Raven pushes her hips into him. He's knocked further off balance just as she spins, ripping her arm from his grasp.

They stand, facing each other, with Beast Boy rubbing his chin. His tell is his smirk. He laughs to himself a split second before stepping hard to the right and swinging a closed fist in her direction. Raven blocked with ease and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him down. Her right leg swept behind him, knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy catches her arm, pulling her down with him. He rolled on top of her, grabbing her wrists to hold her down. His face inches from hers. "Almost like old times, right?"

Raven bent her knee and pushed hard off the ground, flipping and pinning him down. "If by old times, you mean the last time I beat you in a spar."

Beast Boy tried to copy her technique, pushing off the ground. Raven pressed her weight into his legs, not letting him use them for strength. After a moment of struggle, Beast Boy said. "You know that's not what I meant." He knocked on the floor twice, tapping out, and Raven stood up. She offered her hand again to help him up, and he ignored it this time.

"One more shot," Beast Boy said. He went back into a fighting stance.

"I think Raven's embarrassed you enough for today," Robin said with a smirk. "New partners."

Beast Boy frowned, moving towards where Starfire and Herald were sparring. Starfire was currently holding Herald upside-down by his ankle while he swung his weight, trying to grab on to something. "Please friend, do the tapping out!" Starfire said, but he looked determined not to lose.

"My turn?" Kid Flash said, strutting over to where Raven and Robin stood.

"Go ahead," Robin said, taking a step back and gesturing to Raven.

Raven's body turned to face Kid Flash, but she was still looking at Robin. "Don't you need to train too?" Raven asked. Before Robin replied, Kid Flash took a swing for her stomach. Raven dodge rolled at the last second.

"Hey!" Robin called. "You have to wait till I say go."

"You did," Kid Flash replied, eyebrows raised. "My bad. I thought we had started. Good lesson though, always be ready!"

"Clearly, I was ready," Raven replied.

Kid Flash smirked. "Consider it a passed test then."

Raven straightened up, crossing her arms. "You aren't teaching me things, Wally. You're just being a jerk."

Kid Flash shook his head. "Are you going to complain about mansplaining now?"

"No," Raven replied. "I'm going to complain about you being a jerk."

"Alright, alright. Either stop and spar or find new partners," Robin said. "Remember this is training. I don't want my team sparring if they're angry with each other."

"I'm not angry," Raven said.

"Neither am I," Kid Flash replied.

Robin looked between them, deciding if he believed them or not. Then he nodded. "Alright, ready?" They both nodded, getting into a fighting stance. Robin nodded with them. "Go."

Kid Flash swung in with two quick punches, both dodged, and then he swung his leg out to trip her. Raven jumped over it and landed a punch to his gut, sending Kid Flash stumbling back a few steps.

"You alright?" Raven asked.

"Fine," Kid Flash replied. He charged forward for another punch, and Raven stepped to the side. He ran past her and she's turned, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to the ground with his own momentum, the same trick she used on Beast Boy earlier. Kid Flash jumped back up, spinning around and taking a wild swing. Raven ducked and spun, landing a spin kick to his chest. Kid Flash fell back, landing flat on the floor.

"Good work, Raven" Robin said. "You're doing great." With that, he took a few steps away to supervise Starfire and Beast Boy who had just begun.

Raven held her hand out to Kid Flash to help him up. He took her hand, yanking her forward and with both feet gave a hard kick, sending Raven flying into the wall. Her slammed against the concrete wall of the gym, and Raven slid to the ground.

Kid Flash pushed himself up, laughing. "You alright?"

Raven stood up on her own, holding her head. "What was that?"

"Uh, sparring," Kid Flash replied.

"You know the fight was over," Raven replied. "You wiped out. Either you tap out or wipe out, but Robin called it."

"All Robin said was good job. And weren't you the one who said you didn't need lessons on always being ready?" Kid Flash's face got red. With anger or embarrassment, Raven couldn't tell. "We were sparring, Rae. What was I supposed to do? Go easy on you?"

Raven stared blankly at him. "Nevermind, Wally."

"Raven, come on. Don't be a sore loser…" Kid Flash said.

"I didn't lose. Twice, you swung at me when we weren't officially sparring."

"Oh come on," Kid Flash replied, raising his voice.

Robin turned around, overhearing. He started to drift back in their direction.

"You know the rules of-"

"Titans!" Robin called. "Great work today. You're all good to go, have a good evening."

"Yay!" Starfire called. She flew to Robin's side. "Shall we too have the good evening?" She spoke into his ear, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why don't you guys all head up and fight over the showers," Robin suggested. "I'll catch up in a minute," he said to Starfire alone, kissing her cheek. As the team started moving towards the door, Robin said. "Raven, Kid Flash, can you hang out for a minute?"

The rest of the team left, and the two of them stood in front of Robin, waiting like a student who was asked to stay after class. Once the doors closed behind the team, Robin spoke: "Listen, I don't know what is happening here, but we're a team. This is practice. Whatever is going on with you two, you drop it at the doors. Understand?"

"Of course," Kid Flash said. "We're all good. Right, Rae?"

Raven glared at him. "Yeah," she said eventually, turning to Robin. "We're good."

"Good," Robin said. "KF why don't you head upstairs. Raven and I are going to chat for a minute."

"You got it boss," Kid Flash said. He kissed the top of Raven's head. "See ya later, babe."

They waited in silence till Kid Flash left the room, the door closing behind him. Then Robin started. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Raven said. "He really wanted to win, I guess."

"You're a leader now," Robin reminded her. "Second in command. You should have known to step back at that point."

"Robin, the fight was over," Raven said.

"It didn't seem like it," Robin replied. "You're a leader, Raven. Act like it."

Raven stood speechless while Robin turned, heading out of the gym. Raven sighed. She used her magic to levitate the matts off the floor and back to the side of the gym. Raven looked over the gym, making sure it was relatively clean before she left. Waiting just outside the gym doors was Herald, leaning against he wall.

"Um, hi?" Raven asked. She had a sudden realization that they've never had an extended conversation before.

"You alright? I saw that kick, it wasn't cool."

"I'm fine," Raven replied. "Are you alright? I saw you dangling by your ankles for a while."

"Starfire is incredibly strong," Herald replied, clearly impressed. "But," his tone became serious, "Starfire fights fair."

Raven nodded, starting to walk off. "I'm going to see if all the showers have been claimed yet."

Herald frowned. "Raven. You know Kid Flash is a jerk, right?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said, turning back around. "You know we've been dating for the past six months, right?"

"That's why I felt the need to mention it," Herald replied. "If you need anything, I'm here." He didn't wait for a reply. He blew softly into his horn, opening a portal and stepping through.


End file.
